An Unwanted Rapture
by Soruka-Chan
Summary: Naruto felt his body go limp.He glanced at his pink-haired companion knowing fullwell that her pulse died long ago. He felt himself slip into a comfortable numbness, unconsciousness. Or maybe that's just what it feels like when you die. SasuNaru VampFic
1. Chapter 1: Just the beginning

******Okay Love-ies!**

****

**That sounded creepy. Lets start over! First Impressions are everything! Eh-hem.**

**Hi. I'm Soruka-Chan! This is my first story, So please be kind! Oh what the hell, I dont care! I just like to write. I prefure long stories, so most of my stories will be fairly long. I also suck at spelling, too. You've been warned! **

**Pairings: Main:SasuNaru. _Slight _NaruSaku, SuiKa, SaIno, ShikaTema, Etc.**

**Rating:M to be safe**

**My Song Mood: Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades **

Shown Summary:Naruto felt his body go limp, as he fell to the floor. He glanced at his pink-haired companion knowing full-well that her pulse died long ago. He felt himself slip into a comfortable numbness, unconsciousness. Or maybe that's just what it feels like when you die. SasuNaru VampFic

**Regular Summary: Sasuke is a vampire. Well, almost. A death of a friend, and a mistake of a lifetime tests this sullen vampires sanity for the rest of forever. Literally. **

**Cliche, I know. But, I read a SasuNaru vampire fic and it had a nice idea... but Sasuke was too protective, and Naruto was too weak, so I think Ill do my best to fix that. This is all MY IDEA, BTW. I'm not stealing. If you find a story like this, please inform me.**

**Disclaimer:'Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for 'fair use' for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use' All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**FYI!: Any unfamiliar character name is most likely a filler character! like Isaribi, Sasame, Sumaru, Ranmaru, Idate, Aoi, Etc. I like using filler characters rather than OCs because I have a character to work with. If you see an unfamiliar name, just look it up on google images so you see what the look like.**

_____******

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: **

The dark clad man walked through the bustling city. His gravity defying hair swished around him as he weaved in and out, through the crowd of people. He was elegant, going out of his way not to touch anyone. His movements, so graceful, it seemed to portray a dance. He made his way to Ichiraku Ramen: The most popular restaurant in Konohagakure. It was a modern restaurant, with a secluded bar area for pick-ups and alcohol. This was where the man was heading to now, to get his dinner.

He glanced around before dissolving into the darkness of the back-ally. It was cold, and smelled of old take-out. There was a dumpster next to a wooden door. The ground was littered with trash,and the occasional spot of moss growing through the cracks of the side-walk. He, almost effortlessly, scaled the side of the walls. They were cool to the touch, and worn-down. But, non of this seemed to bother the man.

He skillfully hoped onto the roof, with not even a single sound. He perched on the edge of the roof, and smirked. They would be here soon.

* * *

"Happy birthday, dear Shika and Ino! Happy birthday to you!" Multiple obnoxiously-loud teens sing-songed from inside the restaurant. Well, all but one. A certain boy with a mop of blond hair and Innocent, marble-blue eyes all but yelled. His black tee-shirt looked contradicting in contrast with is slightly dark-orange skinny jeans, and blue vans.

"Well!" A pink haired teen-girl wearing a red shirt and navy blue skirt said, "Blow it!"

"That's what she said!" The blond yelled in response. "Not to you!" The come-back came from a brown-haired boy with a cheeky smile.

"Knock it off, Naruto!" The frustrated girl punched Naruto on the head. "Sakura..." Naruto mumbled habitually. "Why the hell don't you hit Kiba, too!" He screeched as he pointed an accusing finger at Kiba.

"Just blow out the candles before Sakura goes haywire on Naruto... again." Tenten interjected. Multiple agreements could be heard throughout the table.

You see, Naruto and Sakura had a very...'complicated' relationship. Naruto had been very fond of Sakura during his elementary school years. Those had been awkward times. Very awkward, indeed. Sakura had stolen Naruto's first kiss. Of course, they were playing spin-the-bottle, but it still counted in Naruto's book. All their friends didn't understand why the two didn't just hook-up already.

Naruto always asked Sakura out on dates, and each time he received a 'maybe...', 'No', or just flat out 'Forget it.' But Naruto had been persistent as ever, nonetheless. Now, they are practically best-friends.

Naruto had saved Sakura's life in the Eighth-grade. Ever since then, he was very protective of her, and thought of her more as a sister than anything.

Kiba smirked at his long-time friends antics. Ino, on the other-hand, was fidgeting under pressure. Now Ino was not conceited, she just liked attention. But today was a special case, because Sakura and Temari thought it would be a great idea too invite her long-time crush, Sai.

Ino glanced at her fellow birthday mate, Shikamaru. He looked rather impassive in his dark-green jacket, and brown corduroy jeans. They didn't actually share birthdays, Ino's was on September twenty-third, and Shikamaru's was on the twenty-second. Hinata couldn't manage to get a reservation on Shikamaru's birthday, despite her wealthy family. So, they had settled for Ino's birthday instead.

Seeing that Shikamaru had no intention of blowing out the candles, Ino leaned in and did the job for him. She smiled as her friends clapped and, in some cases, cheered. Tenten took multiple pictures with her new Polaroid camera, as Sakura grabbed the cake and cut it into perfect, neat, slices. _Ugh_. _what __a perfectionist_ Ino thought. She giggled as she saw Naruto and Kiba scoot away from Sakura. They clearly didn't trust the hot-tempered girl with a cake-knife.

"This is amazing!" Choji shouted, "It's sucha heavenly blend of cake and ice-cream!"

"I agree!" Lee cheered,"It was clearly made with the power of youth! We should indulged ourselves, so that the chef does not feel offended!"

All in all, it had been a great night. They were all happily conversing about up-coming movies, when Sakura screeched, "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Naruto immediately asked. Sakura got up and began stuffing on her red jacket. "It's so late! My mom is going to KILL me! I have a big medical exam coming up, and I promised her that I would study as best as I could this weekend!" She bent down, and grabbed her bag. "Happy Birthday, you two! See you guys later!" She called over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

"Wait!" She froze, easily identifying the raspy voice immediately. "Naruto, if your going to ask me out again, you already kn-"

"That's not it" Naruto said. Something in his voice provoked her to turn around, and meet his gaze. "Let me walk you home. It's late outside. It could be dangerous."

Sakura giggled at her friend's concern. "It's okay. I'll be fine. My house is just a couple blocks away."

"Sakura..."

"I'm serious. I'll be fine. I know self-defence."

"Yea, we _all_ learned self defence in phys ed. during the _sixth grade_!" Naruto huffed.

"I think Naruto is right." Ino butted in, again as usual, in what was non of her business.

Sakura gave her an irritated look, and glanced at her watch. "Look guys, I'm grateful that your concerned about me, but I'll be fine! Now I'm leaving!" Leaving no room for arguments, she sped towards the door, her heals clacking against the hard-wood floors of the restaurant.

* * *

As Sakura went outside, she sighed of relief as she opened the restaurant door. Cold air immediately enveloped her. It felt cool against her legs, as she turned left and began walking home. She only managed a few steps before she heard a moan. She froze, and looked around. In the darkness of the alley, she could just barely make-out the shape of a boy, in his teens perhaps, clutching his side. He grunted in pain, and dropped to his knees.

"Oh my God!" Sakura yelled, her nurse instincts instantly kicking in. She dropped her bag, and rushed over to the boy. On closer inspection, one could see that he was bleeding. _Maybe he was stabbed?_ Sakura wondered. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and started to regret not taking Naruto's offer of walking her home.

"Are you okay? What happened? Should I call nine-one-one?" Sakura decided on the latter, and she dug her hand into the small pocket in her skirt, fishing around for her phone. Cool hands wrapped around hers, and she flinched. Sakura lifted her gaze to the once hurt man in her arms. Suddenly, he did not look so hurt. Not at all, actually.

"Wha-" She was cut-off mid-sentence as she was flung off the boy and onto the brick-wall. She gasped in pain as her back slammed against it. He towered over her, hands griping her hands. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break free. He was to strong.

_Oh shit! _Her mind screamed. But, Sakura felt so numb, so terrified, she couldn't udder a single word.

The dark haired man with skin so pale, it put paper to shame, smirked. He revealed perfect white, pointy, and _sharp _fangs_. Oh shiiiiiit!_ Was all Sakura could think of, as he leaned in.

"Humans are so easy to fool. You pity another human being, even a stranger, and you come running to help. You didn't even asses the situation. You wanted to play hero, to feel good about saving someone else's life. Such a simple species." The man spoke. His dark, seductive voice sent chills down Sakura's skin.

"H-Humans?" She finally managed to ask. Her throat felt parched. She longed for Naruto to be there. She wanted him to stand up to this jerk, and fight him. Fight _her_ battle. Protect her, like he always did, always _had_. She never doubted that he would always be there. Ever. Until now.

"Who are you?" She asked, feeling tears spill out of her eyes, and drip down her face. The man towering over her only seemed to enjoy the sight of her tears.

"I'll enlighten you," Sakura gasped as he bit down on her soft flesh, feeling the warmth in there body rapidly decrease. Sakura felt noxious. After what seemed like forever, he pulled away once he was satisfied. She fell over, and hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said smirking, while whipping his mouth. His smirk suddenly faltered. _Damn_ He thought. _Still no good. Still the same..._

To Sasuke, blood was good. But not great. At first, Sasuke thought that there was something wrong with him. When he told his older brother Itachi about it, Itachi only chuckled. _'Foolish little brother'_ He said. _'You must develop some kind of bond with the person first. The stronger the bond, the better the blood. Its that simple.'_ Sasuke ran a frustrated hand through his jet-black hair and sighed. He had immediately dismissed the idea. _No need in getting to attached to someone, when your just going to kill them, _Sasuke reasoned.

Sasuke was immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a blonde boy at the end of the alley. His facial expression was mortified.

Sasuke froze. He didn't know what to do. _How much did he see?_ He thought.

Naruto suddenly burst into a sprint, running towards Sakura.

_Too much._ Sasuke deducted.

Sasuke punched the blonde boy. Naruto staggered back a bit. He gained his balance, and charged at Sasuke. He faked a punch, and dropped down, upper-kicking Sasuke in the chest in one swift movement. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's ankle and swung him around. Naruto skillfully placed his hands on the ground, and twisted his wrist. He kicked Sasuke in the face, and ended with a cartwheel.

Sasuke smirked. He liked it when he had rebellious pray.

Using in-human speed, Sasuke appeared behind Naruto. "Boo." He whispered. He visibly saw Naruto tense, and make an attempt to turn around. "Too slow!" Sasuke commented, as he pushed Naruto against the same brick-wall.

"Sucha shame. You could have walked away, pretending to see nothing." Sasuke whispered. "But no. You just had to save her." He smirked. "Well, at least _tried_ to save her."

Naruto was speechless. He did not like his current situation. His mind racking through all the possibilities of what he could do. But he couldn't muster up one good idea. He decided to call for help. Sasuke had anticipated this, and covered his mouth. "So reckless." He said.

When you get down to it, Naruto did not like where this was going. Sasuke then leaned in and brushed his fang over Naruto's blood vessel. He felt Naruto stiffen. He bit down, piercing the soft, tangible skin. As he drank, Naruto's vision blurred. He felt woozy, and his body ached all over as he felt his blood being drawn. When Sasuke was done, Naruto found the ground as it rushed up to meet him.

Sasuke sighed. _Tastes the same._

He spared one last glance at his recent victims, then left.

Naruto felt his body go limp. He glanced at his pink-haired companion, knowing full-well that her pulse died long ago. He felt himself slip into a comfortable numbness, unconsciousness. Or maybe that's just what it feels like when you die.

Naruto manage to choke out one word. And it would be such a pity for his last words to be so filled with disgust, with such hate. He closed his and murmured the only word his mind would register.

"Bastard..."

* * *

Naruto woke up in an eerie room. The walls were all white, and every little sound seemed to vibrate off the walls. Everything seemed to shine, like metal. Even the tiles on the floor were a glossy white color. Though Naruto's vision was blurred, he was still sane enough to realize he was in a hospital.

"You're awake!" A soft, concerned voice came from the left of him. He glanced over, only to see Ayame. He offered her a small smile, but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"I was so worried! My father had me take out the trash, and I found you and you're friend just...lying there!" She nearly cried. "I told you're friends, but visiting hours were over."

"W...What time is it?" Naruto asked. His voice sounded foreign... it sounded deprived of life. It was even raspier than before.

"Its five in the morning. Its still dark outside, though." Ayame said softly. She clasped Naruto's hand in her own. "Get some rest, Naruto. You lost a lot of blood."

"You really did, Naruto. You ought to be more careful. Were you in a fight?" A tall, lanky women Naruto remembered to be Shinzune asked. She was standing in the door way, equipped with a clip-board.

Naruto didn't answer. "Sakura... Where is she? Is she all-right?" Shizune only looked at the floor in response, and Naruto felt his stomach drop.

"She didn't make it...I...I'm _so sorry_ Naruto..." Naruto stared at the women. He felt a million emotions hit him all at once. It was impossible to sort them all out. Hate... Anger... Sadness... Regret... But when you get down to it, Naruto felt _guilty_.

"Your doctors! You save peoples lives! And yet you cant save one, one_ innocent girl?_" Naruto all but yelled.

"Enough! We did our best, Naruto!" Tsunade boomed as she stalked into the room. Her piercing eyes bore into Naruto. "You aren't the only one who cared about her, you know! She was my student..." Tsunade trailed off.

"Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune asked with concern.

"Tell me every detail Naruto, we will have the police work on this immediately." Tsunade ordered firmly.

But what was Naruto supposed to tell them? What _could_ he tell them? From what Naruto saw, the boy... Sasuke? Yes. From what Naruto saw, Sasuke appeared to be a goddamn vampire. A _vampire!_ That even sounded ridiculous to Naruto, and he _witnessed_ it! What was he supposed to say? _'Yea, I followed Sakura home, but found her in an ally having her blood sucked out by a vampire. I fought the guy, and he drank from me too.'_ That just made him sound insane, and sound like a stalker!

"I...I don't remember..." He lied. When he was younger, he sucked at lying. He would stutter, and nervously avoid eye-contact. But over the past few years, he had indeed perfected the art.

"Maybe he lost to much blood..." Ayame reasoned. At the mention of loosing blood, Naruto felt queasy, realized he had a raging migraine.

"That's understandable." Shizune said. "We should leave him alone for now."

Tsunade looked skeptical, but nodded in agreement. The three girls left the room, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto was restless. He had the need to jump around, to run. And that's exactly what he did. He got up, and made his way towards the window. He stopped short when he noticed a bag of clothes, a fruit basket, and a note. it said,

_Naruto,_

_I brought you these clothes. We weren't let inside, because visiting hours were closed. We know that you're okay, but we are yet to hear about Sakura's condition. On the way back, we saw Kurenai and Asuma. Kurenai's baby is due soon, so if you see her around, be sure to say 'Hi'. We all hope you get better soon._

_From_

_Shikamaru (and everyone else)_

Naruto felt his lips twitch into a smile. He had the best of friends. He quickly changed into the plain black jeans, and navy-blue jacket, and hopped out the window. It was a huge building, but Naruto was only on the first floor, after all.

If you ask any of the nurses around, they all knew that Naruto was known for causing trouble. He always tried to sneak out of the hospital when he could. And, that had been multiple times, indeed.

Naruto began to walk. To where, he did not know. He just followed his instincts, letting his feet lead the way. He took in the sites as he walked around. It was about five-thirty in the morning, and was surprisingly dark. The streets looked different at this time of day. They looked older, more ancient. There was a gentle wind blowing from the east. It tickled Naruto's face, and ruffled his hair. It was soft, like a mother's touch. He had always been fond of the wind. It gave him a sense of security.

Naruto found himself at Konoha park. It was a little creepy when it was dark outside. He walked over to the nearest bench and had a seat. The bench creaked slightly from the sudden pressure, but Naruto did not seem to notice. He sat there in silence.

Have you ever just...Sat there? It feels good...the silence, Naruto concluded.

He whipped out his cell-phone and went to text. He needed to let everyone know he was alright, after all.

* * *

"No! You're wrong, Sasori, my man!" A blond fellow exasperated dramatically. His companion, called Sasori, looked glumly to his loud partner.

"Would it kill you to enjoy silence every once in a while, Deidara?" Sasori asked. His rusty-red hair was shaggy, and covered bits of his eyes. Not much could be seen over his black cloak.

"Your just jealous, Yeah! I know true art, un!" Deidara shouted with a smug smile. It was a cool morning, and the men were taking care of a couple of last-minute business.

Sasori just ignored the blunt insult, and glanced worriedly at the sky. "We need to hurry. The sun is coming up soon." He pointed out.

"Don't worry, master!" Deidara snorted "The sun rises in an hour!"

"It's already five-forty. The sun usually rises at about six-twenty out here..." Sasori said, lost in thought.

"See! Nothing to worry about, Un! Besides," Deidara waved his hand, "If were late, it's Nagato's fault for assigning us so much to do. Especially this close to sunrise!"

Sasori sighed. "Where is the closest lay-gate?"

"North of here. We could probably cut through that shitty park over there." The blond man pointed out, with his neatly manicured finger.

Sasori nodded in agreement, and they jaywalked across the street. No cars were coming anyway.

As they came to the center of the park, Deidara came to a halt. He glanced around quickly, his blond hair swishing wildly at his bazaar gesture.

"What's wrong now?" Sasori asked nonchalantly.

"Smell."

"Smell what?" Sasori asked incredulously.

"Smell..." Deidara said as he waved his hands around wildly "...Everything!"

Sasori only raised a brow, and sat down on a bench, next to a water-fountain. He then proceeded to think about colorful ways to kill his strange comrade, and make it look like a compete accident. Then it hit him.

"Vampire?" He stated, more than asked. Deidara nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't smell familiar, either, Un."

Sasori ignored his buffoon of a partner, and tried to pinpoint the scent.  
"There" He pointed to a blonde kid, sitting on a local bench, directly across from them.

"Him?" Deidara asked incredulously. "Hes just a little kid! He looks like a regular teen to me!"

"Looks can be deceiving, Deidara. Besides, if he smells like vampire, he obviously came in contact with one. Either way, we can not just ignore this."

The two suspicious looking men quickly came up with a plan. They got some stares from early-risers jogging in the park, but no one seemed to notice them. They made their way across the park, not making a single sound. Like ninjas, they were stealthy, not even trying.

Sasori nodded at Deidara, and the separated. Deidara walked over to the blonde boy on the old bench.

Naruto was texting Shikamaru, attempting to give his close friend a reasonable explanation for all the ridiculous events that happened just last night. _Maybe I should just tell him,_ He contemplated. _Shikas a cool guy. He'll understand..._

_Understand, what, Naruto? _He couldn't help but contradict himself. _Shikamaru will think you're crazy! He is to logical to understand!_

As Naruto was having an inner battle with himself, he failed to notice Deidara approaching him.

Deidara sat next down next to Naruto. He didn't even spare the younger blonde a glance. He looked straight ahead, quickly creating an awkward silence.

Naruto sensed this and glanced at the man next to him. After several minutes, Naruto asked "Can I help you?"

"It depends."

"Depends?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Well if there's nothing you need, why didn't you just sit down on one of the benches over there!"

"Didn't feel like it, Un!"

"Un? What the hell does that mean?" Naruto cried out in frustration."You're getting freakier by every passing second! Are you a pedophile, or something? Cause your long, girly hair, and painted nails are starting to suggest so."

"W-Wha-! Why you-" Deidara sputtered. H_ow dare he insult my artistic style, and masculine speech pattern!_ He thought.

Arms suddenly snaked around Naruto's unusually thin waist. He instantly stiffened. He tried to turn around, but he couldn't. The man had a strong grasp.

"Don't make any sudden movements" Sasori whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Lets get straight to the point, Un!" Deidara yelled, as he crossed his arms in a childish matter. "Why do you smell like vampire?"

"I what?" Naruto asked. Only, he knew what they were talking about. _Maybe they could help me...?_

"Now that you mention it, I met a guy named Sasuke the other day."

Deidara's eyes widened ten-fold. "_Uchiha_..." He snarled. "Figures... Him and his damn brother, always leaving the mess for us to clean up..."

"What are we talking about here?" Naruto asked.

Sasori, realising Naruto was not trying to escape, let his grip on Naruto go.

"Why is he still alive?" He wondered, out-loud. He then turned to Naruto and asked "You'll come with us, right? If not, we will have to use force."

Going against his better judgment, he agreed. G_od, I hope their not pedophiles _He hoped as he followed them.

Sasori then clasped his hands together, as they began to glow.

"huh?" Naruto gasped. A burning feeling spread throughout his body like a wildfire. And that's all he could remember, as he blacked-out.

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke!" A strangely white-haired, fishy teen called from across the hall. Sasuke turned around in annoyance, as he realized it was Suigestsu. His face, on the other-hand, looked rather impassive.

"What." Sasuke asked cooly.

"Itachi-Sempai and Leader-Sama have something they need to discuss with you." Suigetsu reported.

Sasuke let all the new-found information sink in, and his face twisted in annoyance. He nodded, dismissing Suigetsu. As he watched Suigetsu's retreating figure, he slowly turned around and walked down the hall.

It was long, lined with multiple dark, oak doors. The walls were a light beige color, and had intricate, swirly designs carved on them, that made you want to trace the lines with your hands. There was a soft glow that came from the ever-so-often light installed in the walls. Once Sasuke finally found the end of the hall, he turned left and walked down yet a another long hall. His shoes clacked against the dark hard-wood floor, echoing off the walls, as if mocking for what lay ahead.

Sasuke finally came to the end of the dorm halls, and pushed open the heavy double-door. This opened-up to a wide room, loitered with a few adult vampires. No vampire fledging dared to come-out, especially this close to sunrise. This made no difference for the full-vampires though.

Sasuke turned right and went up a short flight of stairs, which led to Leader-Sama's lair. Once he was there, he opened the doors, revealing what was waiting for him inside.

_This is all dramatic, really,_ Sasuke thought as he closed the door behind him. There was a huge, open room. Tall windows lined the walls, and heavy, expensive-looking, maroon curtains were pulled back, revealing a beautiful early-morning sky. There were neatly polished strong-looking pillars that lined the dark tiled path down the room. Along the room were shadows, that had been created by the lighting of the candles. It was so dark, you couldn't see what, or _who_, was there.

In the mid-center was a throne. Yes, a throne. And on-top, was non-other than Leader-Sama. Or, better known as, Nagato.

Sasuke kneeled before him, fist crossed his chest.

"Sasuke." Nagato began. "Itachi had brought it to my attention that you have been killing to many humans lately. This is not good for us, our cover is at stake."

"Sasuke, you are aware that we have blood baggies in the dorm fridges, correct?" Itachi said, coming from out of the shadows.

Sasuke could already feel his head-ache begin to grow. "Yeah." Sasuke gritted out. He hated talking to Itachi. He felt so inferior when with his older brother.

There was a knock at the door, and Nagato nodded to Itachi and Sasuke. Understanding what he meant, the Uchiha brothers blended in the darkness of the wall, waiting to observe who came in.

"Good evening, Leader-Sama" Sasori greeted formally, as he bowed. Deidara was hoisting Naruto over his shoulder, his hands tied back with tight rope.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he caught site of him. _That's the kid from before! But how? Shouldn't he be dead...?_

Deidara plopped Naruto down on the cold floor, and Naruto moaned in pain as he was startled awake.

"What the-" He mumbled.

"This guy here," Deidara jabbed his finger towards Naruto "Appears to be a vampire."

"Huh?" Naruto stared bewildered at the blond man. Multiple gasps could be heard from around the room, indicating that there were more people here than you could see.

"Him?" Kisame asked, amused.

"What the fuck?" Hidan exclaimed.

"Quiet." Kakazu hushed, as he slapped Hidan upside the head.

Negato dismissed his underlings childish behavior. "Non-sense, If he was, I would have seen him." He justified.

"Well, he appears to be bitten" Sasori concluded. "And because he lived that could only mean..."

Naruto caught the glint in Negato's eyes. "Yes" He smirked. Turing to Sasuke, he ordered, "Sasuke. Grab the advanced vampire fledgings. This is something that they will want to see."

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, and bowed before exiting. Of course, he didn't go un-noticed by Naruto who just gaped at him. _It's that bastard!_ He thought._ He killed Sakura!_

After several, uncomfortable minutes, Sasuke walked in with Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin. They were all also wearing that same black cloak, with red clouds that Naruto had noticed everyone else was wearing.

"You four, stand over there" Negato ordered, as he pointed to a dark corner. The trusted vampire medic, Kabuto, walked in, with a strangely sharp, strangely _big_ injection.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto asked, starting to get even more scared of the situation, if that were possible.

Kabuto didn't answer his question, however. He picked up the needle, and walked calmly over to Naruto, who was staring at him with wide-eyes.

The advanced fledgings watched in amazement as Kabuto infected a weird red liquid into Naruto's shoulder.

After about ten seconds, Kabuto pulled away. You could almost taste the anticipation in the air that hung in the room.

As if on-cue, Naruto screamed out in pain, as his body convulsed into a mixture of spasms, and screams. Red smoke seemed to emit from his skin, and his eyes dialed.

The advanced fledgings gaped at the sighed before them.

Sasuke grabbed his chest. _What is this feeling?_ He thought. His chest was burning. It felt tight and constricted.

Naruto hacked up blood, as his spams grew weaker, and less frequent. He was lying there, panting fiercely on the ground.

Mummers broke-out around the room. Karin, noticing that Sasuke was clenching his chest, asked "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded his head, as the feeling soon disappeared.

"Amazing." Negato said in awe. "You. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Sasori answered. Naruto wasn't fit to talk. He couldn't even catch his breathe.

"He must be Mito's grandson..." Negato wondered out-loud. "Well," He began, as he cleared his throat. "Naruto Uzumaki, you must now be aware that you are half demon/half vampire. You must make a choice weather or not you will join us."

All the gazes were instantly directed towards Naruto. He faltered under the pressure.

Naruto, though you couldn't tell, was currently having an inner-battle with himself. He felt conflicted. He wanted to cry. God knows why, but if he really was a vampire, he would probably be safer here. He had, after-all, enough evidence to prove that vampires existed. And if vampires existed, who knew what else was out there?

"What the fuck..." Naruto replied with a grin. "Why the hell not?"

"Well then!" Nagato announced, "Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki, to Akatsuki; School of vampires!"

Sasuke felt his heart tighten. Naruto had no idea what hes just gotten himself into.

* * *

**How was it? Good/bad? too long? I mentioned that I like long fics! So you can be sure that my chapters will be fairly long!**

**Anywayz, No Naruto and Sasuke do not lurve each-other yet. They just met! It annoys me when Naruto and Sasuke instantly "fall in love" right when they meet each-other, and then fuck right away. Excuse my french. **

**I mean, not every guy is instantly gay, just like that. It's a process.**

**Oh, and sorry I killed Sakura! I neeeded her to die to make this story work. -_-"' **

**My deepest apologies to all you Sakura-fans! (though I have noticed that most SasuNaru Fan-Girls/Boys hate Sakura because she is always standing in the way of them being together, ne? So maybe some of you are happy!)**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! And please review!**

**Remember, this is my first fic!**

**love: **

**Soruka-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Terrible News

******Konbanwa! Yay! Welcome to Chapter 2 of this silly excuse of a Fan-Fic!**

**But, If your Still reading this, it probably means that you liked it, thought it was decent and had potential, or took pity on me and read it just for the hell of it! Either way, I thank you! **

**Oh, and quick thanks to xXxviruossoxXx for rgiving me an awesome review! I'll have to take your advice about the beta.**

**Anyways, thank you for the feedback! Arigatiou gaziamasu! **

**Spell-check is being a bit weird right now, so if there are any mistakes, I do apologize!**

**Oh hey, anyone seen Shippuden episode 194? I love it! Best episode ever! haha...**

**Oh, Im not puting up a diclaimer every chapter. I already made it clear that I don't own Naruto, kay?**

********

**Rating:M to be safe**

**My Song Mood: Savior by Rise Against****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Terrible news**

Naruto was bristly escorted out of the leader's lair by Deidara, and taken into an office-like room. There sat a purple-haired women typing away on a new mac-styled computer. Her hair was medium, cut precisely, and a bit wavy at the ends. Her office was full of modern-day decor, consisting of a neat, polished desk, with a black leather sectional sofa curving around it. There was an urban, chic-style lamp hanging in the room, giving off a warm, yellow glow.

Naruto shuffled nervously in front of the desk. It was weird to him. Akatsuki was just like a university, in Naruto's eyes. Nothing looked creepy, or medieval. (With the exception of Leader's room, of course.)

"Wassup, Aiko?" Deidara asked casually. Aiko glanced up, glaring at Deidara. Her gaze shifted to Naruto, and he made his best effort to look presentable.

"Whose the kid?" Aiko asked. "He looks like shit. Was he in a fight, or something?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Ah, well, sort-of. I was informed that Konan sent you a message of Naruto Uzumaki's arrival, un?" Deidara asked, unsure of himself.

Aiko typed away on her computer, her manicured fingers nosily clicking away on the emaciated keyboard. _Does everyone here have perfectly polished nails?_ Naruto wondered silently.

Aiko scrolled down, and clicked on a couple of files. She was then presented with Naruto's letter of explanation from Konan, and every-single file available dealing with Naruto. "Well..." She smirked. "It appears we have quite the delinquent on our hands."

"How did you-?" Naruto asked appalled.

"Simple." Aiko stated, as she began printing out a piece of paper. "I have every document in the world. Literally." She got up, and walked over to the perfectly polished wooden shelves behind her, which contained clear, plastic baggies alined on them. She grabbed one off of the 'M' shelf, and tossed it to Naruto. "Its a cloak. One of the standard Akatsuki uniform." She explained. Naruto nodded, inspecting the peculiar coat through the plastic. It was black and red, with multiple red clouds snugly stitched all-over. He vaguely remembered multiple people wearing these in the halls. He wasn't paying much attention.

"That still doesn't explain how you have every file..." He pointed out.

"I'm an expert hacker." Aiko said as she grabbed the recently printed-out paper. "Deidara." She commanded as she turned to the silent blond man. "Find Yugito." Deidara grumbled, and exited the room. "Now," She began again, turning back to Naruto. "You're pretty special. Half demon, half vampire, eh?" Aiko said as she propped her leather-booted feet on her desk. "Well, we are going to put you in the vampire dorms. The demon dorms are separated, and considerably smaller. So you'll just have to make do." Naruto nodded. "Any other questions?" She asked.

Naruto had a million questions. _Where, exactly, are we? What other species are here? Do we have classes?_ But, he settled with a question that's been bugging him for quiet some time. "Who is Sasuke Uchiha?"

A mischievous grin found its way onto Aiko's face. "Why? Has our new pray taken a liking in one of Akatsuki's best students?"

"Wha- No!" Naruto stuttered. "I just... Have something I need to settle with him, that's all." He offered, lamely.

"Yea... uh-huh... Well, if you must know, the Uchihas have a large vampire history. Of course, pretty much all of the Uchihas are dead, except for Sasuke and his older brother Itachi. Which reminds me..." She trailed off, picking up the printed paper. "Itachi Uchiha is your mentor." She added with a smirk.

"Mentor?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. Everyone is assigned a mentor. Their kinda like a guider, or a teacher. You can always come to them if you need anything. Itachi has been avoiding being a mentor for too long. You must be lucky, considering he caved in for you."

As Aiko finished explaining some minor, last-minute details, there was a hollow knock at the door. "Come in!" She shouted.

A tall, skinny girl, with muddy-blond hair pulled back into a long pony-tail walked in. _Shes pretty hot_, Naruto mused.

"Deidara-Senpai said you needed me, Aiko-San?"

"Ah, yes. This is Naruto Uzumaki." Aiko gestured towards said boy. "Naruto, this is Yugito. Shes a demon as well. Here," Aiko handed Yugito the flimsy paper she was holding. "Its Naruto's schedule. Take him to his dorm, kay? Now get out of my site." She dismissed, waving her hand.

Naruto scuffled out the door, Yugito in trail. She quietly clicked the door closed, and ushered Naruto down a long hall. He wordlessly followed her. It was about Seven in the morning, and after Naruto was ever-so-warmly welcomed to Akatsuki, he was rushed to Kabuto's medical room, so he didn't die. All in all, Naruto had been genuinely scared for his life multiple times, in just nearly half a day.

As Naruto was lost in thought, Yugito stopped in front of a door, and Naruto bumped into her. "Sorry..." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"This is your room." Yugito gestured, ignoring Naruto's apology. "Remember, its room two-seven-two." She then knocked on the door. Scrambling, scuffling, and a loud thud could be heard from behind the door. "Idiot probably tripped..." Yugito mumbled as they waited for someone to answer the door.

The door creaked open, revealing a white, messy-haired teen, and a pair of vibrant, foggy purple eyes. "Yea?" He grumbled.

"Suigetsu, open the door _all_ the way, please." Yugito asked, clearly annoyed.

"Uh... Well..." Suigetsu said hesitantly.

"Open the door, dammit!" She said sternly. Suigetsu sighed, and opened the door. Yugito pushed her way through, and walked into the room. Naruto followed, observing the room. There was a small hallway, right when you walk in. A double door was immediately to your left, which revealed a very nice, clean, bathroom, with a tub and shower! To Naruto's right was a wall, lined with band, anime, and movie posters. Suigetsu closed the door, and walked with Naruto. At the end of the small hall, it opened up into a huge room. Two, king-sized beds were at separate corners of the room. Each had a closet next to them. In the middle of the two beds were a dresser, and mounted on the wall was a very expensive-looking flat-screen t.v.

Video-game cords, cases, and consoles littered the dresser under the t.v., and two neon-colored bean-bags were plopped down in front of it all, on the plush navy-blue carpet. In the corner, to the left of the t.v. was a small book-case, which contained rows filled with manga. Clearly, Akatsuki paid no expense in providing a great living space.

"Is every room like this?" Naruto asked, in awe.

"Yup." Suigetsu replied, with a smug smile.

Yugito was standing in the middle of the room, glancing around. "Where are they?" She demanded.

"Where is who?" Suigetsu asked casually, feigning innocence. Yugito then proceeded to angrily check under the bed, and fiercely scanned the bathroom. She then walked over to the currently un-occupied closet to the left.

"W-Wait!" Suigetsu shouted, hoping over the bean-bags, scrambling over to the closet. But he was to late. Yugito opened the closet, revealing three teens, that looked about Naruto's age.

"Get out of there!" Yugito shouted.

_Damn, that girls scary_ Naruto thought, as he cowered back with Suigetsu.

Yugito turned to inspect the teens. "Omoi! Karui! Fuu! I _knew_ i would find you in here! What the hell were you doing?" Yugito fumed.

Karui, a dark-skinned girl with flaming red-hair, kept quiet. Her face clearly looking guilty.

"Ah, come on!" The dark-skinned boy with white hair called Omoi joked, "You know us so well, Yugi!"

"Dont ever call me Yugi." Yugito seethed.

"Look. Were sorry." A short, spiky, green-haired, girl with a red clip interjected. "It won't happen again."

"Your sure right, it won't. Go back to your dorms. Now!" Omoi, Karui, and Fuu dashed towards the door. Yugito walked calmly after them. Before leaving, she turned around and said, "Oh, Suigetsu, your not off the hook either. And, welcome to Akatsuki, Naruto." And with that, she left.

There was an awkward silence after she was gone. Naruto glanced around, unsure of what to do next. First impressions were everything, right? Because Yugito and Suigetsu didn't exactly do very good in that aspect.

"Just put you're stuff over there. We really should hit the hay." Suigetsu offered, while turning off the t.v. "Dont worry about them," He added, noticing Naruto's concerned glance towards the door, "They get caught in here all the time. Ya might wanna get used to it."

Naruto nodded, walking over to an empty bed. As he sat down, he took in consideration the fact that 'his' side off the room was spotless, and clean, while Suigetsu's was messy. He unlaced his dirty shoelaces, and tossed the shoes on the floor. _Oh well._ He mused. _My side will be just as messy in time._

"Some chicks came in here a while ago to clean up, after my room-mate died. Almost everyone has two roommates." Suigetsu claimed, plopping down in the fluffy comforter.

"W-What?" Naruto exclaimed, staring bewildered at the white-haired boy. "How did he die?"

"Burned." He explained. "Since we aren't full vampires yet, we burn into ash in minutes. Of course, we catch on fire, and roast slowly. It's a long, painful process. Adult vamps don't burn in the sun, though. It's just uncomfortable."

"Oh...Im sorry..." Naruto replied sheepishly, unsure of what to say.

"Naw, it's all good. If you ask me, I'm glad! I had to put up with that kid for twenty years! He was a real pain in the ass... Whats his name... Arashi? That guy was such a creep... You don't seem so bad, though. Hopefully you'll live longer."

Naruto stared, shocked. "How can you say it so... normally? Is the death of someone something that happens regularly around here?"

"Yup. Besides, they call me the vampire meant to be demon! I have a strange fetish for death..." Suigestu slithered mischievously. "Oh, and don't worry if you have trouble sleeping. You're internal clock will catch on pretty soon. Night!" And with that being said, he turned off the lights.

Naruto did'nt sleep much, though. It was to hard. So many things had happend in such a short time. With all these thoughts filling his head, he finally rested in a comfortable sleep.

* * *

In the morning (or night. Whatever floats your boat) Naruto woke-up groggily, unexpectedly having a rough, heavy material tossed on his body.

"Ngh... What's this?" He groaned. If one could not tell, Naruto was not a morning person. It took even Kiba forever to get him out of bed, especially on Sundays. Saturdays were Naruto's 'anime-night', so he usually stayed up really late. The dog-loving boy usually resorted to pouring water on the blonde's head, much to his father's dismay.

"Nyahh!... Cloths. It's kinda like a uniform." Suigetsu yawned, stretching.

Naruto examined the cloths. They were all black. Black, low-cut shirt, with a fishnet-tee underneath, and weird black capri-lengthed sweats. And to top it all off, there was weird sandals and a head-band. Naruto than recalled that everyone he met was wearing this uniform.

After getting dressed, Suigetsu showed him down-stairs, to the boy's kitchen. Naruto shivered as he passed Aiko's office._ I'll be staying away from there, for sure._

He followed Suigetsu down the hall. At the end, was four wooden steps that led down to a kitchen. There was a granite island with shiny leather barstools underneath, that were currently being occupied by three boys. The kitchen seemed to be color coded, having polished white cabinets, stainless-steel fridges, and a clean teal tile along the floor.

"There are three fridges" Suigetsu explained_, _as they came to the kitchen. "One of them is full entirely of blood-baggies!" He said with a fishy grin that sent chills down Naruto's spine. "Want some?" He offered.

"Oh, hell no!" Naruto screeched. "I just became a vampire, and you expect me to warm up to the thought of drinking blood?" He asked incredulously. Suigestu shrugged it off, sipping on some blood in a juice-box-like container, and kicking the fridge door closed.

"What...? No ramen?" Naruto mumbled, searching through the cabinets. Eventually, after finding no ramen (the best meal, like, ever), Naruto settled for a bowl of simple Coco Puffs. He sat down at a cold, granite table with Suigetsu and a few others he didn't know.

"Naruto, this is Omoi, Sora, and Yagura. You already met Omoi... Oh, and Sora and Yagura are demons..." Suigetsu added, nonchalantly.

"So hes the obnoxious new loud kid?" Sora grumbled.

"Hey! I was trying extra hard not to be annoying yesterday!" Naruto yelled.

"Let it go. Soras just upset because his room is right above Kabuto's 'work area'. " A soft skinned, blonde boy with purple eyes and a stitch along the side of his face, teased.

"You are all so childish." Sora mussed, taking a small bite of his breakfast sandwich.

"Then why hang out with us, huh?" Suigetsu probed. This act was tentatively ignored by Sora.

"So Naruto, we informally met yesterday. I'm Omoi!" Omoi introduced, proudly crossing his fist over his heart. Naruto nodded.

"I remember you! You were that kid caught by Yugito!" All the boys froze at the mention of the she-devil. Naruto didn't seem to notice this. "Where are all the girls, anyway?"

"What, you wanna do sight-seeing already?" Suigetsu smirked.

"The girls have separate dorms, but they are allowed here. It's just that they never get up this early. Their always doing their hair and makeup before coming downstairs." Yagura answered.

"I thought vampires's reflections don't show up in mirrors...?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Stereotype" Suigetsu snorted. "Not all are true. One of the first spells we learned was how to make our reflection appear. The girls sure love it..."

"Hah! I knew Sasuke's hair wasn't naturally like that!" Naruto cheered out. "I wondered if he was a vampire and couldn't see his reflection, how could he get his hair to defy gravity like that?"

Snickers could be heard through-out the room, as people were listening in on their conversation. Naruto ignored this, and got up to walk towards the sink.

"So Naruto," Suigetsu began. "Whose you're mentor? Mines Kisame-Senpai!"

"Ah... mines Itachi Uchiha...Senpai" Naruto added on hesitantly.

"Don't use his name so casually!" Sora warned.

"Yea, Sasuke's gotta real grudge against that guy..." Omoi agreed.

"Well, _Itachi-Senpai _doesn't seem to bad. In fact,_ Itachi-Senpai _seems nice!" Naruto drawled out Itachi's name for affect. "Maybe, _Itachi-Senpai _can teach me cool karate moves or something!"

Suigetsu's eyes bulged as he saw an approaching figure. Yagura and Omoi exchanged weary glances.

"In fact" Naruto ignorantly continued, setting his bowl in the sink with a 'clunk' "_Itachi-Senpai _refused to take a student, until I came along and-"

"Shut up." Came a cold reply. Naruto 'eeped' and swiftly turned around.

"M-Morning, sleeping beauty!" Naruto said quickly, bowing towards Sasuke.

"Don't kiss-up. I heard what you were talking about. Now move out of my way, idiot." Sasuke commanded.

"Naruto-kun, please excuse my foolish little brother" Itachi apologized, coming out of no where. Now it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised. If he was, he didn't show it. "I actually need to speak to the both of you." He commanded, more than stated. He grabbed Naruto's wrist, and yanked him towards a hall that Naruto hadn't even noticed until now.

Naruto glanced back at the table, where his new friends sat. They nonchalantly looked away, and ate their breakfast.

_Traitors! _Naruto thought, as he was dragged away.

* * *

Itachi eventually let-go of Naruto's wrist as they were a safe distance from the kitchen. He walked solemnly behind Itachi and Sasuke.

_They left me to die! _He thought wildly. _Their gonna glare me to death! He then_ proceeded to take in his surroundings_. _They halls looked familiar, but Naruto was sure he had never been over here before_. Dammit! Sasukes, like, two centimeters taller than me! _He groaned.

Itachi came to a halt, and silently opened a plain door. It revealed a room just like Naruto and Suigestu's, only there was only one bed, (and no video games, either) covered in black, satin silk, with a maroon red vines sown into it. Where the other bed had been, there was a futuristic-styled desk and had a pair of very expensive-looking, black, Jacobsen Swan chairs.

"Sit." Itachi motioned. The two boys did as they were told, sitting next to each other. Naruto dramatically scooted away, though, making loud scraping noises. "This mainly has to do with my moronic little brother, but I have something important to discuss with both of you."

"Just get on with it" Sasuke replied, indifferently.

"Sasuke" Itachi thundered. "This mainly is about you killing to much humans! We have baggies here in the dorms! Whats wrong with you!"

_Here we go again._ "I want_ fresh _blood, Itachi!" Sasuke snapped. "The blood in the baggies are around two days old!"

"Well, because of you're _stupid _mistake, you are now imprinted with Naruto-kun." Itachi stated flatly. It only took a moment for the news to settle in.

"What?" Sasuke seethed. "This can't be true!"

"What's an imprint?" Naruto asked, dumbly. He hated not knowing what was going on. Itachi sighed.

"Well, Sasuke sucked your blood, and you lived. This is the first time I have heard of someone actually living, but when Kabuto extracted some, he identified a small trace of unknown blood in your system. We quickly traced it back to Sasuke, who we also discovered was out the other night, feeding, _again_." Sasuke 'tch'ed

"But what does that _mean?_" Naruto egged-on.

"Simple." Itachi then lifted a notebook, smacked Sasuke on the head. Sasuke looked rather unfazed, but Naruto yelped. "You share pain. Physical, and in some cases, mental. Occasionally, you will feel what the other is feeling, too. We don't have much information on imprints, and Kabuto doesn't yet know you two share one. I would like to keep this from him as long as possible. I'm sure he would want to...study you."

"That's creepy! And why didn't Sasuke feel any pain that time! Isn't there_ any _way to get rid of it?" Naruto asked.

"Cause im not a wimp, and can actually handle pain..." Sasuke commented dryly.

"Yes. There are who ways to get rid if it." Itachi said, ignoring Sasuke's comments.

"One; you break your imprint, by imprinting with someone else. Or two; one of you has to die. Either way is extremely painful. I suggest learning to cope with it in the meantime. It will be awkward, considering your both... you know... male, but at least try to learn a little about each other. The better you cooperate, the easier this will be."

"Get along? With... HIM!" Naruto gestured dramatically, jumping out of his seat. "Hell no! He killed my best friend! Why can't he just die, and get rid of this stupid imprint!" He screamed, as he stormed out of the room. He slammed he door with so much force, the walls shook.

"Sasuke, what is he talking about?" Itachi asked sternly. Sasuke wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Nothing" He replied, simply.

"Well, whatever 'nothing' is, work it out. Whatever it takes, do you understand?" Itachi asked skeptically. Sasuke grunted.

_Whatever it takes, huh? _He thought._ Then, I guess I should got talk to him about that spell..._

_

* * *

_As Naruto stormed down the hall, he fished out his schedule from his cloak's pocket, searching for his next class. His schedule went along the lines of this;

**Name: **Uzumaki, Naruto **Number:**65724 **Mentor: **Uchiha, Itachi

**First Class:** Vampire changes and Blood-Lust with Kakashi Hatake.  
**Second Class:** Demon weaponry and history with Zabuza Momochi.  
**-Break-**  
**Third Class:** Kendo and Martial Arts with Roushi.  
**Fourth Class: **Magic with Yukie Fujikaze  
**Fifth Class:** Mission Board.  
**Assigned partner upon request:** Uchiha, Sasuke.

Naruto stared at the 'assigned partner upon request' section. _What the hell? _He thought. _Whatever. I'll deal with that bastard later. I have bigger things to focus on right now._ He concluded, as he entered his first class.

* * *

Being the prestigious Uchiha he was, Sasuke was not used to cutting class. He had cut class a couple of times, and never was caught. But that was when he was _human_. Now, he was surrounded by highly trained vampires, who would probably figure out he was gone in minutes. He hastily rounded the corner, and caught the familiar shock of red hair.

There was a girl with bright maroon hair, and a black beanie snorting at a rather chunky boy, with a weird, flippy, orange hair-due.

"Tayuya. Jirobu." Sasuke called, strutting over to them. "Is Orochimaru in there?"

"Tch. Maybe, maybe not. Why? Whats it to you?" came the sassy reply from Tayuya.

"Yea, he is." Jirobu countered, glaring at the red-head.

"Gah! Fatty, you gotta let me have some fun once in a while!" She wined. Sasuke silently walked passed them and entered the classroom. It was eerie, and ridiculously clean. Weird species, and colorful tubes of chemicals lined the walls.

"Sasuke-kun?" Came the slimy teacher known as Orochimaru. "What brings you here?"

"I made... A mistake" Sasuke admitted through gritted teeth. Hey, it was never easy admitting you were wrong, especially is you were Sasuke. He only lowered his pride ever-so-often, when he was desperate. This would be one of those cases.

"Oh?" Orochimaru feigned shock. "And what dose our intelligent Sasuke-Kun need this time? hmm?" He smirked. He knew what Sasuke needed. All he had to do was say it. Of course, it came with a considerable price.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Orochimaru... I need you to teach me the art of necromancy." Orochimaru's smirk grew considerably wider.

"Very well. Are you sure?"

"Yea." The younger replied. Only that was a lie. He wasn't to sure himself. _I have to._ He thought._ Itachi said whatever it takes. So that's just what I'll do._

_

* * *

_

**Heyy! Its been a while, like, a week or two?...! sorry! **

**I know im not good at writing, or describing locations, but I tried to put more detail into this chapter. if you cant telll, then i guess all my hard work would have been in vain! TT_TT**

**Oh and for those of you who dont know, necromancy is basically the forbiden art of raising the dead. (thought it fitted orochimaru quite well...heh..)**

**I guess you can tell where this is going...?**

**Oh! Quick BTW:  
-Yagura, Fuu, Yugito (sorry for making her sucha bitch), and Roushi are all other Jinchuuriki.  
-Tayuya and Jirobu are from the "retreave Sasuke arc"  
-Sora is from that long filler**

**anyways, thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: Worst First Day Ever

**Hey, whats up you guys?**

**Im sorry I took soooo long to update! TT_TT  
****My internet router broke, so it took a while to get a new one!  
Plus ive been busy with my other story~ **

**BTW: You will begin to see slight Sasu/Naru-ness in this chapter. Next chapter I'll kick it up a notch.**

**Im happy with the responses! A review brightens my day, no-matter how little. Its the thought that counts, and the fact that you took one minute out of your valubale time to click that button, and tell me what you think. **  
**If you dont like to story, please do review, and tell me what im doing wrong!**

**-Oh, and I guess some of you are still a bit confused, so let me clear some things up-**  
**-First off, I am not an expert on vampires. Nope. And here I am, writing about vampires -_-"'**  
**Anyways, I read in this really good vampire series, and it says that when you form an imprint, you don't immediatly fall in love with them. But, naturally, you feel drawn to them. Im not sure if regular vampires instantly fall in love, or if thats in Twilight (Im not a fan :/ ) or something, but somethings about "my" vampires will be different.**  
**-I thought about making Naruto attack Sasuke, but ya know... After I thought about it, Since their imprinted, whatever Naruto does to Sasuke will happen to him as well. O_o**  
**-Oh, and about Naruto's friends- Ill get to that later. You'll see.**

**The long Itallics in the begging are sorta a "flash-back" to better help you understand this story.**

**Oh! Quick side-note! This chapter refears a lot to Kendo. If your not sure what it is, just go to wikipedia and scan through it to get an idea.**

**This chapter is fairly long, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_"Mom!" A seven year old Naruto yelled, as he ran to the safety of his mom's arms._

_"Naruto!" She sqeeled, enveloping her son in a warm embrace. "Lets take the long way home, ne? We could cut through the park and get some ice-cream." She suggested, slighty muffled by Naruto's hair. He wildly grinned in response._

_"So, how was school?" Naruto's mom, Kushina, asked as Naruto hastily licked his strawberry ice-cream cone._

_"Good." The little blonde replied, not even sparing his mom a glance. She chuckled slightly._

_"Thats it? Thats what you say every day."_

_"Eh? I do not!" Naruto pouted, ice-cream pleasantly dripping down his chin._

_"So what did you really do today, then?" She tried again._

_"Well..." Naruto began, thinking feverishly. "Oh! Kiba, Sakura, an I played ninjas at recess! I was the best of course." He gloated. "Shikamaru and Choji didn't wanna play. Shika said it was to 'troublesome', and 'sucha drag'! Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" He huffed._

_"Keh... He'll be just like his father..." Kushina mumbled. She glanced down at her son, and fondly ruffled his hair._

_"Hm? What did you say?" Naruto asked._

_"Oh, nothing!" She repied hastily, waving her hand in a dissmissing manner. "I was just saying how you have such good friends." Naruto grinned._

_"Yea! I guess I do, don't I?"_

_"Hey Naruto," Kushina said, stoping her walk. Naruto glanced back questioningly at his mom, whom he saw untying her necklace. Kushina slowly approaced the little boy, and extended her arm. "Here." She said, dangling the precious jewel infront of his face. She kneeled down, looking Naruto straight in the eye. "This is very precious to me, Naruto. My mom gave it to me. I wan't you to have it." Naruto's beautiful, innocent eyes shone with excitment._

_"Really?" He sqealed._

_"On one condition." Kushina answered, pointing up a manicured fingure. "Promiss me that you'll always stay true to yourself... That you'll always take-care of your friends, and you will always have their backs."_

_"Why? Whats the point?" Naruto questioned. "You know that I always-"_

_"Just promise." Kushina sighed. Naruto skepticly nodded. She undid the clamp, skillfully avoided Naruto's ice-cream covered face, and put it on him. It was beautiful, and as her good, old friend Mikoto would say, made his eyes 'pop'._

_"Now then!" She announced loudly, bouncing back up on her feat. "If my little soldier is done, I could push you on our woden swing."_

_"Yea!" Naruto happily agread. "But...Im not done..." He addmitted sheepishly._

_"No problem!" Kushina said, snatching the reminants of the waffer cone, and stuffing it in her mouth. Naruto stared, appalled, as his mother whipped her hands on her dress._

_"Problem Solved! So lets go, dattebayo!" She yelled, fist-pumping the air. She ran off towards the old familiar oak tree in the middle of the park. Her long, glossy, red hair flapped behind her like a cape, and her baby-blue dress seemed metallic in the presence of the sun._

_"Mom!" Naruto shouted. "No fair!" He giggled, sprinting after her._

_Those were happier times. If one passed them in the park, they would simply see a beautiful women pushing her son on the swing, giggling as the little boy yelled "higher!"_

_No one would have, or could have, guess the terrible future the two had awaiting them._

* * *

As Naruto entered the classroom, he was supprised to see how ordinary it was. They had the same old boring blue chairs, with a single desk attached. Text books were alligned in book-cases, and stupid, motivational posters were neatly pinned around the walls. As he scanned the room, he caught sight of a few familiar faces.

He saw Suigetsu getting scollded by the girl whom Naruto saw when he first arrived: Karin. He saw Yugito sitting cross-leged at a desk in the front. Next to her was a rather lazy looking kid, with bleak, black hair, named Utakata who Naruto did not know. On his desk sat Yagura, who seemed to be playing rock-paper-scissors together.

Naruto let his gaze wander to the back, catching sight of Omoi and Fuu. Omoi appeared to be jesturing wildly with his hands, feverishly explaining something that sounded important. Fuu just read a rather large book, nodding at appropriate times, assuring her friend that she was listening. Naruto considered sitting with his room-mate, but, not wanting to get caught in the middle of a fight between him and Karin, he wen't in the back.

"Sup, Naruto?" Omoi asked, nodding his head up towards said boy, casually sucking on what Naruto figured was a lollypop.

"Hey!" He greeted chearfully in response. "What were you guys talkin' about?" Naruto asked, taking a seat behind Omoi.

"Oh! Fuu and I were just talking about the latest kendo match! Right Fuu?" Omoi turned his head, looking at the green-haired girl. She only nodded.

"Hey Fuu, what are you reading? You seem to really like it." Naruto asked.

Fuu didn't even glance in Naruto's direction. "A dictionary." She replied. "Its very interesting. You really never know whats coming next."

Naruto and Omoi just stared, blank-faced, and sweat-dropped. "A-Anyway," Naruto began, composing himself. "Are you alowed to eat lollypops in here?" He asked, turning back to Omoi.

"Oh, yea! Mr. Hatake doesn't give a shit! Hes way chill!" Omoi replied, happily. Only, that happiness didn't last long, as his candy was yanked out of his mouth with a 'pop'.

"I beg to differ." Yugito said cooly, tossing the hard candy in the trash,while glaring at Omoi. The dark-skinned boy just shrugged it of, turning his attention towards the front of the class as Kakashi began his lesson.

'Blood lust, huh?' Naruto wondered, as he examined to weird teacher, who appeared to only have one-fourth of his face actually showing. 'Guess it makes sence...I mean, we are vampires. I remember watching that movie that Hana rented Kiba and I-'

And thats when realization sunk in.

He ditched the hospital.  
He mever texted Shikamaru.  
His dad was probably worried sick.

'_Do they miss me?'_ He wondered. '_Do they even know im gone? Maybe my friends don't, but what about dad...? And mom? N-No, forget about that._' He mentally corrected himslef. Naruto's mom went missing when he was only eight. He had been so depressed. He loved his mom. He bore her family name with pride.

He brought his hands up, habitually, feeling for the comfort of the familiar crystal, neatly tucked under his black-tee.

'_Thats right.' He remembered. 'She-'_

"Psst! Take this!"Omoi whispered, smacking a root-bear flavored Dumdum on Naruto's table.

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned. Omoi flashed him a "thumbs up", nodding, before giving Kakashi his attention once again. Naruto sighed. He had really been thanking Omoi from distracting him from his grim thoughts, not the candy. Not that Omoi would ever know.

"So, no Uchiha?" Mr. Hatake asked, scratching off Sasuke's name from the role sheet. "Thats a first. Oh well. Open up text-book two, section five point three." Kakashi announced. Naruto glanced around the room, reaching under his desk for the text-book. He opened to the back index, trying to avoid a paper-cut.

He scanned for the page of 'Five point Three' and his eyes landed on, in bold words, '**Blood Lust, and Imprints'**, On page three-twenty-eight.

''This is-!'' He said alloud, more to himself than anyone. Naruto quickly turned to the page, and skimmed throught the text, picking out bits of information.

"Imprints are rare...Share pain, causing one of them... No human has ever... Mito Uzumaki's daughter was... Lives as human..."

Wait. Backup.

"The hell?" Naruto mouthed as he read the text.

"Mito Uzumaki's daughter was the first demon to ever imprint, binding the Uzumaki Demon clan to the Namikaze Vampire clan."

"...Namikaze?" He muttered.

'Does this mean my dad is a vampire? Just what the hell is going on?'

* * *

"Shit!" Sasuke grummbled, as he pricked his finger. A mezmorising globe of maroon tinted blood dripped down his finger.

"Sasuke-Kun." Orochimaru said, liking his lips at the sight of blood. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke didn't want to answer. He knew that what he was doing was incredibly stupid, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Who would? But, this was Orochimaru. He is known to getting his ways. "Substituting with my blood. I have none of the girl's, so I'll just use mine."

Orochimaru just stared at the younger man's insane idea. Now, Orochimaru never scolded Sasuke. God knows why, but he never did. Maybe it was because he saw some of himself in Sasuke. He saw potential. But today, even Orochimaru could agree, Sasuke was indeed screwing-up. Royaly. "Do you understand how recless your being, Sasuke-kun? If she goes to the doctor, they will find a trace of unidentifiable blood in her stream. That could put us that much closing to expoision. It isn't like you to be so careless."

Sasuke scowled. "I know im being reckless. Just get off my back!" He yelled, turing his attention back to the necromancy formula. He went over it one last time, before nodding. "It's ready" He announced.

Orochimaru nodded. "I'll have Kabuto bring in a corpse for you." And he left the room.

Sasuke sat back down, whipping the thin layer of perspiration that collected on his fore-head. '_This is so stupid..._' He thought. '_Who cares if that blondie's friend died. It's nothing to get upseat about._'

To Sasuke, friends were replacable. Friendship was just an unwanted weakness. You place your trust in someone, expecting them to be there when you needed them. It was rediculas. '_Why do I have to go through all this trouble, anyway.?_'

He realised with a jolt of shock that he wasn't doing this necromancy for himself. 'Itachi said to do what-ever it took to get the idiot to trust me. All I have to do is convince him the pinky here is alive, and things should run smoothly.' Only it wasn't nearly as easy as it sounded. Naruto may be stupid, and obnoxious, but if there was one thing he cared about, it was his friends.

He was snapped out of thought as Orochimaru rolled in a corpse on an eerie, shiny, metal inspection table. It's body was covered in a crisp, white sheet, just begging to be drenched with the blood of experiments and surgery. Sasuke heisitated, walked silently over. He helped Kabuto lift the body onto the floor.

Sasuke kneeled beside the body. He grabbed a piece of a chalky, soft stick. It was a special writing material for spells. He drew a circle around the courpse, doing a whole three-sixty.

Intricate designs and symbols woven into the mixture, as an undecodable picture. Satisfied with his work, he began tracing a small circle on the cool, concrete floor, muttering the ancient words of the death-gods. The words began to glow, a deadly red color. It was the color of a deep sunset, and just as breathe-taking as well.

A spark of blinding rose-red light flashed, and crackled, filling the room with the deathly scent of burnt flesh.

* * *

"Whacha lookin' at?" Omoi asked, hovering over Naruto's desk. Naruto 'eeped' in suprise.

"Imprints, huh? They are pretty fasinating" Omoi agreed, stretching after a long lecture. "What's your next class?" He asked, as Naruto closed the book.

_'I'll ask Itachi about Mito Uzumaki later'_ The blonde made a mental note to do so.

"Demon weaponary and History." Naruto replied, smoothly. Which, is rare coming from the blond klutz.

"So do I!" Suigetsu announced, butting in their conversation. "You can hang with me, Yugi, Fuu, Yagura, and Utakata, if ya want!" The fishy-boy offered. Naruto ignored a very pissed of Yugito, and replied, "Sure!"

The weapon class looked just like Naruto's first class, only there were inricare weapons, and torchure devises along the wall. Naruto made a note to sit in the back of the class from now on, once he caught a glimps of their teacher, Zabuza Momochi.

'_He looks like a freaking drill sergeant!'_ Naruto thought franticly. Unluckly for him, he sat right infront of the demon teacher. Zabuza was built tough, his eyes glinted with the tales of untold stories, and undescribable pain.

As Naruto listened to the class, Zabuza talked about famous demons. They were strong and ruthless, destroyed cities, annihilated clans. He then realised yet another thing that was uterlly important.

_'Im weak.'_

It was such a simple, yet cruel, thought of reality. Every single person in this room at this very moment was about fifteen times stronger than him. That made Naruto very, very uncomfortable. If one of them did not like him, they could probably kill him, and no one would notice.

'_Dammit!_ _I'll just have to get stronger!_' Naruto decided. '_None of them are gonna wait for me, I have to do it myself!_'

* * *

Sasuke had left the corpse with Orochimaru. If he didn't hurry, he would be late for his favorite class; Kendo. He used third period to regain some bits of his energy, but there was noway he was missing fourth period. At least, thats what Sasuke thought before he accutally got in class. As it turns out, he had the same schedule as Naruto.

And to make it even worse, he was partnered up with the moron for warm-ups.

The raven walked briskly into the changing room, making his way to his locker.

"Sup, captain?" Suigetsu soluted, as Sasuke walked passed the lockers of the "H" named students. He nodded in acknlowegement towards Suigetsu, when he came to a halt in front of his locker.

"What are you doing here?" The dark-haired man asked.

"What the hell do you mean, you prick? This is my class." Replied, non other than, Naruto.

"Yeah." A fully-equiped Omoi butted in. "It's just because both your last names start with the letter U that your lockers are so close." He explained.

Sasuke only wished that it was that much of a coinsidence.

After getting dressed, with the help of Omoi and Suigetsu, Naruto followed the boys out to the training room. The minute Naruto stepped into the room, he was in awe. He had never seen anything like it. It was such a large gym, with ancient scrolls hung delicatly along the walls, and matts placed on the floor. As the other students began to stretch, Naruto made his way up to their teacher, Roushi.

Roushi was a shorter man, but stern-looking non the less. He had a masculan face, with shocking red hair and a matching beard. He also had a gravity-defying pony-tail, much like Deidara.

"Sensei Roushi? Im Naruto Uzumaki. A new vampi-"

"I know very well who you are." Roushi cut in, rudely. "We all do. Your Uzumaki, Naruto. The weird, half-demon, half-vampire kid, yeah?"

"Uh, um, yeah... Well, when you put it like that, I guess-"

"Quiet. We have very stern rules here, Uzumaki." Roushi began, as he slowly circled Naruto, as if inspecting him. "You only speak when spoken to. If you are, only reply what you must. Yes or No. Simple answers." Naruto gulped.

"Sasuke!" Roushi called. "Since you are one of the best in the class, help newbie here with waza-geiko" Leaving no room for arguing, Roushi turned, and stalked away.

Naruto let out a sigh he hadn't realized he was holding. He turned towards Sasuke, only to meat an aggitated gaze. The raven motioned for Naruto to follow him, and led him to the corner of the training room.

"So..." Naruto asked, as he began stretching. "What the hell is a waza-gay-co?"

"Waza-geiko" Sasuke corrected coldly. "It's just a fancy word for practecing a technique with another person."

"Oh." Naruto replied dumbly.

After Sasuke dumbed-down all the complicated instructions and stances, he found to his annoyance that Naruto was rather good at Kendo. He had been sparing with the blonde, learning his movements and tactics. Only, he quickly realized that Naruto was the type of person who the longer the battle drew out, the better he was.

"Dumbass, your not holding your shinai (1) correctly!" Sasuke corrected, as he lunged at Naruto. Naruto side-stepped, thrusting his shinai towards Sasuke's lower abdomenum. Sasuke hopped back, spining on the balls of his feet, coming to a stop.

Naruto grinned. He officialy liked this class. Sure, he was a bit impared when it came to weapons, and magic, and what-ever, but this, _this_ was his battle field. It seemed like a great way to get out stress and anger. And oh, how Naruto had anger. Especially directed towards the stoic raven before him.

Naruto let out a cry, as he was suddenly struck on his shoulder. Sasuke 'hmph'ed, and took off his helmet. Only he was shocked when he saw a punch flying his way, that he had no time to prepare for. Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's face.

He staggered back, trying to regain his balance.

"Thats for Sakura, you bastard!" Naruto yelled, but suddenly dropped to his knees with a gasp. Sasuke smirked.

"You can't win against me, Naruto. We share the pain. If you hurt me, your only hurting yourself. You mine as well-" He was cut of as Naruto landed another completely unexpected punch to his face. As Sasuke tried to move back, Naruto grabbed a fist-full of Sasuke's keigoki (2)

"You know what?" Naruto panted. Sasuke stood there quietly. It was getting incredibly hot in the training room, and Sasuke could feel the warmth eminating off of Naruto's skin. Him panting so close to him like that certainly did not help.

"I don't give a damn. As long as I know that _you_ feel the pain, Id be more than happy to shoulder it with you."

"Your crazy." Sasuke muttered. Naruto released his grasp on Sasuke, and back away.

"Sorry..." Naruto muttered, as Sasuke attempted to compose himself.

The rest of the class was silent. They worked in perfect synchronization. They easily deflected each-others attacks, pin-pointing weaknesses and making mental notes on their fighting styles. If Naruto and Sasuke worked together, instead of against, its no doubt that they would be a fucking lethal team.

* * *

"Whats this?" Naruto asked, as he stared in awe at the big door. Itachi had taken Sasuke and him here after their magic class with Miss. Yukie Fujikaze. That class was rather boring, all Naruto learned was that everyone has a certain magic element. He didn't even get to learn what his was! Anyways, they were looking at a _huge_ glass door, tinted so dark it looked like a giant sheet of onyx. The surrounding hallway had dark tiles, maroon walls draped in black satin, wooden sticks attached to the walls, burning a small fire. It looked medieval and elegant at the same time.

"This is the portal room." Itachi explained, as he walked over to the desk sitting beside the large door. "Kurenai, do you have any new missions?" Itachi asked to the lady across the counter. She was a beautiful women with inky black hair that fell in waves upon her shoulder. She had piercing red eyes that matched the clouds on her akatsuki robe. "I just posted new ones." She replied smoothly, pointing to a cork board hanging next to her desk.

"Excellent." Itachi replied, walking over to the board. It was covered in pins and paper. Some paper was crisp and new, others were wrinkly, the ink smudged in places. Itachi ripped one of the older slips of the board and walked back to Sasuke and Naruto, who were currently bickering.

"Heres your mission." Itachi handed Sasuke the slip. "I assigned you two together because of your 'situation'. You two need to learn to work together."

"Locate and destroy a Konaki-jiji in the Village of Rain?" Naruto read over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

"A Konaki-jiji is an infant spirit." Itachi explained. "It cries, and waits for you to pick it up. It then increases its weight until it crushes its victims. Also, beware of kawa-akago, kawa-suso, etc."

"What, what, what?" Naruto said, confused. He'd never heard of these sort of things.

Itachi smirked. "I'll leave the explaining to Sasuke. You better be on your way now!" Itachi said with a sadistic smirk. He watched as the big, glass door opened, and the couple entered. The door closed heavily behind them, walls shaking from the impact. Naruto gapped at the room. It was covered in portals. There were colorful, glowing circles propped up by metal rings. Gold plaques had titles in-scripted on them, labeling the portals. Sasuke seemed to know where he was going, so Naruto followed him. They came up to a large, milky blue portal, titled 'Portal to Rain'.

"Go." Sasuke ordered, shortly.

"Go? In there? It looks awfully suspicious..."

Sasuke gave Naruto an 'are-you-shitting-me' look. Sasuke ran a hand through his jet-black hair in annoyance. He sighed, and shoved Naruto into the portal. He didn't have a good feeling about this mission, and his instincts were almost always right.

* * *

Naruto gasped, as he woke up. He found himself on a peaceful grassy hill. It had a perfect view of the wide, open sky. A small breeze blew by, ruffling the grass. Down at the feet of the grassy hill was a forest, full of life and excitement. Naruto then realized his compromising position. Sasuke was laying there lifeless next to himself, but he was snuggled up rather close (closer than he wanted to admit) to the boy.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up to his feet, wiping off all the 'Sasuke-germs' that he was infected with. He glanced back down at Sasuke. He was just laying there, not even appearing to breath. '_Is he dead?_' Naruto wondered. '_No, I would have felt it... right_?' He didn't notice he was staring before Sasuke slowly opened his eye, matching Naruto's gaze.

"What." Sasuke said, more than asked.

"N-Nothing!" Naruto stammered, defensively. Sasuke shrugged it off as another one of Naruto's weird quirks.

"Lets split up." Sasuke suggested, standing up. "We'll cover more ground that way." Naruto nodded. "You go west, I'll take east. Oh, and Naruto?" Sasuke said over his shoulder on his way down the grassy hill. "Don't do anything stupid." And with that, he left Naruto there, alone. He stood there for a few minutes, allowing all his new-found information sink in. He nodded to himself, and descended down the hill.

They were looking for a baby spirit. Thats all Naruto knew. He had no clue what it looked like, where it would be, or how the hell to find it. "Fuck..." Naruto cursed inwardly as he walked mindlessly. He let his feat carry him, putting his body on auto-pilot. He found himself at a lake. Or an ocean. Whatever it was, it was beautiful. It looked so pure and sparkly, the horizon seemed to stretch on forever.

Naruto decided it would be a good idea to sit down and take a break. He didn't know why, but he felt uncomfortable. It was so peaceful, yet he felt as is someone, or some_thing_ was watching him. He glanced around his surroundings. "Stop being so damn paranoid, Uzumaki." Naruto scolded himself, aloud, in a vain attempt to fill the silence.

He heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. Naruto quickly jumped to his feat, but he wasn't quick enough. A small fox-like animal jumped and latched itself onto Naruto's torso, effectively knocking the blonde on his ass. Naruto was about to scream before he realized that the animal wasn't attacking him. It was playfully nuzzling his neck. Naruto sniffled a laugh. The animal's small breath tickled his skin. "Hey, little guy!" Naruto smiled, picking the animal up. It was a fox, Naruto realized. It was a very bright, neon orange fox with nine tails. Naruto loved it instantly. He set the fox down, and patted its head.

Naruto froze when he heard a cough. He spun around, and his eyes landed on a lifeless body, laying on the shore of the lake. It was a girl, her dark hair was wet and stuck to her body. She was laying face-down, and Naruto couldn't tell if she was dead or not. "Hey!" He called out, running up to the girl. The fox didn't follow him, though. It stood there and growled.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, shaking the girl's shoulder. He kneeled down, and attempted to flip her over. Once he did, though, he immediately regretted it. Her eyes snapped open, and Naruto discovered that they were the sickening color of hot amber, smoldering, and evil. The girl's arm snapped out, gripping Naruto's shoulder. "H-Hey, that hurts! What the hell!" He yelled as he tried to back away. But he couldn't, her grip was too firm. She jumped onto Naruto, pushing him back into the water. He gasped as his body collided with the liquid, water filling his lungs and covering his body. He struggled to surface, gulping down air madly, waving his hands in an attempt to swim. The girl felt heavy, like a weight. Naruto quickly got tired, and couldn't shake her off.

He felt his body slip under the surface, and start to descend towards the bottom.

* * *

Sasuke knew something was wrong the minute he felt pain in his rear. He couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of trouble Naruto was getting himself into, and sighed irritably. He turned around, and began to walk towards Naruto's way. He quickened his step as he felt the pain jab his shoulder, until he was sprinting. He made his way to a clearing, and dropped to his knees. He was at the lake. He could have sworn he felt Naruto's presence here. He didn't see anyone, except for a kyuubi-no-kitsune. He contemplated killing it, but decided not to. As if reading his mind, the kitsune ran over to him, then ran back to the shore, than back again.

"Whats your problem, stupid fox?" Sasuke grumbled, getting back onto his feat. He contemplated following the fox, but he wasn't stupid enough to get close to the water in the Village of Rain. The Rain Village was crawling with weird, water monsters. Sasuke almost walked away, until the pain constricted in his chest. His skin felt clammy, and he couldn't help but hyperventilate. He suddenly realized with shock that Naruto was _in_ the water.

"Fuck!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards the shore. Sure enough, there was a black figure slowly disappearing out of sight. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, because the water distorted the picture, but his gut told him it was his blonde. Sasuke actually began to panic a little. If Naruto died, not only would it hurt Sasuke too, but it would destroy his whole reputation! (Oh, that Sasuke. Always thinking of others...)

Sasuke searched his mind for something, anything! He then remembered that he had magic. '_Fire magic won't do anything..._' Sasuke thought. Uchihas were widely known for their professional skill in the magic of fire, thus Sasuke knew no water magic. He knew a little lightning and air, but that was it. "Air!" the thought dawned on him. He lifted his hand up, and began to swing it in a circular motion. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to summon air, and sooth the pain ricoshaying through-out his body.

He mustered up a bubble of air that he ordered to surround his mouth. He didn't know enough air magic to surround his whole head, and this air bubble will only help him so much. Without a second though, he jumped into the water. He quickly became tangled in his akatsuki cloak, and squirmed around to get it out of his way.

_'How could Naruto be stupid enough to get so close to the water?'_ He frantically thought as he flailed around. He caught a glimpse of Naruto just below him, a kawa-akago swimming fiercely around him, examining it's new victim. Sasuke growled, fishing for his kunai in his back pouch. He skillfully threw it perfectly at the unsuspecting kawa-akago, piercing it straight in the skull. It seemed to be an amateur monster, for it was an easy target.

Sasuke sunk down further, latching onto Naruto oxygen-deprived body. His eyes were squinted shuck tightly, and hew was probably just about to die. Sasuke kicked, swimming up to the surface, when he was abruptly yanked down. He noticed, to his _great_ irritation, that Naruto's cloak was _stuck on a rock_. Sasuke began to panic. He had air surrounding himself, but he could still feel that parched sensation itching the back of his thoat.

He couldn't summon up anymore air-magic to supply enough for Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Naruto's body relax, and he sucked in breath sharply.

Naruto was going to die.

He had to get air to Naruto.

But how?

A plan came to Sasuke's head, but he instatnly paled at the though._ 'Just do it...'_ He told himself. '_He wont remember'._

Nodding in agreement to himself, Sasuke gingerly leaned down, and softly touched his lips to Naruto. The reaction was instantaneous. The air around Sasuke grew ten times bigger, swirling with intensity. Sasuke was so overwhelmed, but he knew he shouldn't let go of Naruto.

He couldn't let go of Naruto.

So he let the air jerkingly move the pair, as Sasuke nearly passed out from the sudden rush of oxygen. All Sasuke saw was wide blue eyes and fluorescent white before everything seemed to disappear.

* * *

**Duhn-Duhn-Duhhnnn!**

**Yeah, so its not that great, and pretty rushed, but I fealt that I needed to update. Im really sore from doing this in one sitting, and my brain hurts, so I think Im done now.**

**Im probably going to update my other story more than this one if some of you are curious.**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading! **

**More reviews cause faster updates! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: You don't remember?

**Whaazzz uppp?**  
**Yeah, so, It's been a while...**  
**But I just wanted to mention, I forgot to say thanks ti Mu149 for inspiring me to update ^_^**

**Oh! And in my fic. Konan is gonna be a medic. I dont remember if she is in the manga or not (Im thinking not) but I just wanna let you know. Cause' the Akatsuki needs a medic there...**

**I kinda was just sitting on my couch, and felt the need to write. Sooo, I decided I needed to work on this story. I know its not gonna turn out good unless I really give it my all, so I am determin to make this story better! Thanks for all the support!  
WARNING: Im really bad at spelling! 3 **

* * *

White.

Thats all Sasuke saw as he slowly cracked his eyes open. The color was so over-powering and nauseating. The dark-haired man groaned as he attempted to sit up. His felt a burning sensation in his ribs that protested his movements, and he quickly layed back down with a grunt.

"Your awake." A calm, deep voice spoke out from Sasuke's side. He looked to his left and saw Itachi sitting, arms crossed, in a wooden chair. He took a moment to take-in his surroundings. It was a plain white doctor's room. No windows.

Memories of yesterday came flooding through Sasuke's mind, and he instantly tensed up. "Where the hell am I?"

"Your home." Itachi replied monotonously. Sasuke sat there blankly, waiting for Itachi to elaborate. The older man let out a gruff sigh before he continued. "We found you. You were nearly dead. And before you can interupt me, yes, we_ do_ know _everything_ you did during your mission."

Sasuke paled. "Whos we?"

"We as in Itachi and I" Konan replied, walking into the room. She had a clip-board in-hand, and she looked ready for buisness.

"Is... What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, returning his attention to his older brother. Itachi nodded his head to Sasuke's right. The younger boy looked in the suggested direction, and saw the familiar blonde resting on a medical bed, much like his own.

Naruto was bandaged around his head and upper chest, but the color had returned to his face. Sasuke could tell he was sleeping by the slight rise and fall of is chest, but he still looked worn-out.

"Is he okay?"

"He is now." Konan said, pulling up a wheeling stool. "Now, your probably curious as to what happend, but before we tell you, I want you to explain everything your remember." Sasuke examined the woman skeptically.

"Sasuke, you can trust Konan." Itachi said, slightly irritated. "No one else knows what happend. As far as everyone else is concerned, you two are still on your mission. Now, I could go on about how much of a screw-up your being right now, but what your remember is far more important."

Sasuke flinched. He knew he was going to get an ear-full of scolding about this later. "I found Naruto drowning." Sasuke began, squinting his eyes, willing himself to remember. "I went after him... And he was stuck. So I did the first thing that popped into my head... I..."

"Kissed him." Konan pitched in, writting notes on her clip-board. Sasuke could feel his face heating up as he nodded.

"Well, if your wondering what caused such a huge reaction when you kissed, the answer is simple." Konan said, turning to the younger Uchiha. "Your natural element is fire, and Naruto's is air. When you kissed, something seemed to spark in your circuit, so to speak, and it pretty much overloaded." The blue-haired vampire explained.

"Now, I'm not sure _why_ you kissed him, and Im certainly_ not_ going to judge, but I will tell you that, that kiss saved his life. Just stop being so reckless. Im going to take my leave now, I have an assistant to train. Itachi, please call me back once Naruto has recovered." Konan said politely, before exiting the room.

There was silence.

Sasuke could hear his heart beating in his chest, and he glanced at Itachi, who seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"She doesn't know." Itachi stated, off-handedly. "No one else knows about your imprint but the three of us in this room."

"Why?" Sasuke couldnt help but ask. He tried to prop himself up on his elbow, even though his body pulsed with pain. "Why did I..." He trailed off. Itachi turned to his brother.

"You may not like Naruto. But, because you are imprinted with him, you will be attracted to him nontheless. Not necessarily mentally, but strictly emotionally and physically. I dont know much about imprints." Itachi admitted. "Frankly, no one really does, but I feel that we would all benefit if we simply keep it to ourselves for now."

Sasuke nodded. "Now, I say we focus on our main problem." Itachi drawled, walking over to Naruto's bed. He stopped at the head-board and looked down. "We can seem to get rid of this." The older Uchiha said, pointing to a pile of orange next to Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke quickly realized that the "pile of orange" was actually the fox that helped him locate Naruto.

"It wont ever leave Naruto's side. It seems attached to him." Itachi chuckled.

"Hes fine. It wont hurt anyone. It helped me save Naruto." Sasuke mused, staring at the blonde boy. Itachi nodded, before deciding to leave.

"I'll go. Im sure Naruto will be asleep for a good while. Try to get some rest as well." That being said, Itachi left.

Sasuke sat there in silence, listening to the calming sound of Naruto's breathing. His mind wandered back to earlier, before he and Naruto left for their mission.

_"A Konaki-jiji is an infant spirit." Itachi explained. "It cries, and waits for you to pick it up. It then increases its weight until it crushes its victims. Also, beware of kawa-akago, kawa-suso, etc."_

_"What, what, what?" Naruto said, confused. He'd never heard of these sort of things._

_Itachi smirked. "I'll leave the explaining to Sasuke. You better be on your way now!"_

Sasuke groaned. He was such an idiot. He never did explain what any of the monsters were. It's no wonder Naruto fell for the "hurt girl". He glanced back at the blonde. He looked different sleeping. He looked less angry and less animated. He looked... Peaceful.

Sasuke smiled to himself for his stupid thoughts. He turned over in the uncomfortable hospital bed and closed his eyes. He needed to rest anyway.

* * *

"Yeah, okay." Suigetsu nodded. He was playing video-games with Omoi, Fuu, Utakata, and Karui in his room. The fishy teen had his phone squished between his shoulder and head as he tried to beat Omoi in a combat game.

_"Really now, are you paying attention idiot?" _Tayuya said angrily through the phone. She was down at the infirmary. Her and Yugito were put in-charge of watching a few of the younger vampires' conditions, and she was trying to tell Suigetsu about Naruto's condition.

"Yeah, I am, actually! You guys dont give me enough credit fo- Dammit Omoi! Screw you!" Suigetsu flipped-off said boy, as Omoi killed Suigetsu's character.

"Suigetsu! This is serious!" Tayuya yelled. She slammed her fist down on the table she was sitting at. The red-head was rewarded with a glare from Yugito, who was currently helping an injured boy move to his new assigned room. Tayuya paled, and turned around, facing the darkly-painted wall behind her. The last thing anyone of them needed was an angry Yugito on their trail.

"Look," She hissed into her phone, "Yugito is giving me 'the stare' so I suggest you listen up!"

Suigetsu instantly tensed. "Okay. Im listening. " He got up and plopped down on his fluffy bed. Fuu instantly dove for the now open controller.

"Okay. Heres whats gonna happen," Tayuya began, sighing. "Naruto is going to be released soon. Once hes released, I want you to watch over him, and make sure he gets plenty of rest."

Suigetsu groaned. "What am I, a baby-sitter? Naruto can take care of himself, I mean he-"

"_Suigetsu_." Tayuya warned.

"Alright, alright, fine." Suigetsu gave in, hanging up the phone.

* * *

"This is your room, right blondie?" Tayuya asked, jabbing her finger towards room two-seventy-two.

"Yup." Naruto nodded and absent-mindedly rubbed his neck. He was still sore from all that thrashing-around yesterday. Tayuya frowned slightly at the gesture, and clicked open the door.

"Everyone OUT!" She yelled at the gang around the t.v. They all looked up in fear, and began to scramble out in an orderly-fashion. Once they were all gone, Tayuya helped Naruto walk over to his bed.

"Hey guys!" Suigetsu grinned, sitting up. "Anything I can do for yo-" Tayuya threw Naruto's akatsuki robe at the fishy boy's face, effectively shuting him up.

"Now, remember Naruto, get lots of rest. The sooner your body adjusts to the vampire sleeping schedule, the easier it'll be for everyone." The red-head ordered. Suigetsu glared at the girl as she slammed to door shut.

Naruto layed there facing the opposite wall, away from Suigetsu. In all honesty, he didn't feel like talking. "Hey man, what happend?" Suigetsu asked, tossing Naruto's cloak on the floor. "I just heard not too long ago that you were injured, and you-"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Naruto mummbled.

"Can't anyone let me finish one damn sentence around here?" Suigetsu growled.

"Seriously Suigetsu." Naruto said more clearly. "I dont. Want to. Talk. About it." The blonde groaned.

_'He really does sound tired'_ Suigetsu thought. "Alright man, Im sorry. If you need anything, lemme know, kay?" Suigetsu offered. He got up to grab a manga book off of the book-shelf, and sauntered over to the door. "I'll be in the game-room if ya need me. Its right across the kitchen." The door clicked close.

Naruto sighed. "Peace and quite at last~." He mused out-loud. He rolled over, and felt the furry lump under his shirt. Waking up to this thing freaked the shit outta him, until Itachi explained everything. After a few rude remarks from Sasuke, and an irritated Itachi scolding, Naruto had pretty much adopted the fox.

Still, Naruto had to hide it under his shirt as Tayuya escorted him to his room. The less people that knew about the fox, the better. Naruto sighed. It was gonna be a bitch hiding this thing. He grabbed ahold of the orange fur, and pulled it out of his shirt.

_'Well, it is pretty cute'_ He thought as he stared at the little orange monster. Naruto pulled the sheets up further, covering most of him and the fox. He closed his eyes.

And he thought.

Thought about yesterday.

But the strange thing is...

He couldn't remember.

Naruto couldn't really remember much after he was dragged into the water. He mainly remembered hot, white pain as his lungs were deprived of oxygen. He was scratched and attacked in many different areas. He vaguely remembered Sasuke's almost concerned face, and then there was white.

Thats it.

_'Im forgeting something...'_ He thought. He searched his mind, willing himself to remember, but he just couldnt. _'Whatever. Just get some sleep Uzumaki' _Naruto told himself. _'You deserve a good rest' _

* * *

Scream.

Thats the first thing Naruto did as he woke up.

Naruto opend his eyes slowly, expecting to see the knewly familiar suroundings; A t.v., some bean-bags, mangas, a messy bed to his left, multiple, colorful posters, and such. But what he didn't count on seeing was a... a...

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto yelled, shoving the person out of his bed. Yes, person. A _naked_ person.

"Ow, what the hell, man?" She mumbled, sitting up on the floor. Yes,_ she._

"Is everything okay?" Suigetsu asked, barging into their room. "I heard you scream, and I thought that-!" The white-haired teen, for once, actually shut-up by himself. "Naruto... were you..? Wow man, I didn't think you had it in you, but I have to say, im quite suprised. I guess I'll just be leaving..." Suigetsu trailed off, as he slowly backed out of the room.

"Suigetsu!" Naruto growled. "This seriously isn't what it looks like!" The blonde yelled, scrambling to his feet. He picked up his akatsuki robe and tossed it to the girl on the floor, and ran over to Suigetsu. He pulled the other boy inside, closed the door, and leaned against it.

"Seriously, who are you?" Naruto yelled.

The girl tugged at the akatsuki robe that hung loosely on her lean body. The girl looked as if she was only fourteen years old. She had bright, messy orange hair pulled back into a long pony tail. She also had slim, mischievous red eyes and dashing whisker-marks on her face, much like Naruto's. Her teeth, Naruto noted, were very,_ very_ sharp. Sharper than _Suigetsu's_. And thats saying something.

Naruto shivered.

"What, you don't remember me?" She asked, incredulously. Her voice was surprisingly deep and seductive, yet childish at the same time.

Naruto was dumbfounded.

"I don't know about you Naruto, but I think I would remember someone who looked like_ that_." Suigetsu whistled in approval.

The ginger-haired girl sighed, and placed her hand on her hip. "Im Kyuubi, the fox you had with you earlier?"

It took a few moments before realization dawned on Naruto.

"Your a fucking fox? How the_ hell_ is that even possible?" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

Kyuubi squeeled. "So you _do_ rememner me!"

"Uhm, Naruto? Is there something you want to explain to me?" Suigetsu asked awkwardly.

"I don't really remember much, but..." Naruto began, thinking. "I was on a mission in the Village of Rain... And I found a fox there... And then..."

"And then he fell for a trap, and almost died!" Kyuubi pitched in, smiling. Naruto shot her a disapproving look.

"I really don't rememer much." Naruto admitted.

"Oh shit, should I take you to the nurse?" Suigetsu said, worried. He didn't want to loose another room-mate. Besides, Naruto was turning out to be an interesting one. "Cause if you can't remember anything, then-"

"I'd be happy to fill you in!" Kyuubi piped in, grinning widely. She sat down cross-legged on the floor, and waited for Naruto and Suigetsu to sit. Suigetsu sat on his bed, and the two looked at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto sighed. "Fiiiiinnnee..." He gave in, sitting on his own bed. "What happened?"

"Well, after you were pulled into the water," Kyuubi began, tapping her chin with her sharp finger. "Your friend came looking for you. I tried to tell him you were in the water, and thank _goodness_ he got the message! So, anyways, he dove in after you!"

"Wait, theres no way that bastard would come to rescue _me_." Naruto said, appalled_. _

"Well, if he isnt the kind of person to_ save _you, its a wonder he_ kissed _you too!" Kyuubi giggled.

Suigetsu choked on his spit, and Naruto stared wide-eyed at the girl. "He what?"

"First of all, there are_ so_ many things wrong with that sentence!" Suigetsu said. "Second of all, Naruto, you kissed Sasuke?" He asked.

"No!" Naruto yelled back. "W-Well, I mean, I don't _remember_ doing that..." Naruto mumbled feebly.

Suigetsu nodded. "Hmm. Yeah, Im sure if you_ did_ kiss Sasuke, you would remember it. Well, maybe you should ask him then? Becau-"

"No!" Naruto shouted franticly, his face turning a deep red color. "I-I mean what if he forgot too? Or it never happend? Then I'll just look like a delusional idiot! I'll just have to act like it never happend."

"That is, _if_ it never happend." Suigetsu leaned in.

"Oh, believe me, it did." Kyuubi said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I have more important things to worry about." Naruto said, getting up. The blonde boy walked over to their book-case.

"Oh?" Suigetsu said, intrigued. "Like what?" Naruto examined the books before deciding to pull out a large, hard-covered book.

"My mom," Naruto mumbled, plopping the heavy book on the ground, "Is in the school textbook."

"Really? And since when did we have a text-book in the book-case?" Suigestu mused, hopping off his bed, onto the floor next to his roomate.

"Im just finding out myself, really" Naruto grinned. "But look," The blonde boy ordered, flipping through the book until he came across the familiar page of three-twenty-eight. There was a picture of an elegant looking woman with red hair in two traditional japanese buns. She had a young, fierce face, and a deep, ornamental purple kimono.

"Her last name is Uzumaki!" Naruto stated. "She looks a lot like my mom... I was going through the text-book during Vamp. class with Kakashi."

"Oh, I know her!" Kyuubi chided, crawling over to the two boys. She leaned over the text book, as if trying to get a closer look. "Thats Mito Uzumaki-hime!"

"Mito... Uzumaki?" Naruto said, as if testing out the name.

Kyuubi nodded. "Mito-Hime is the ruler of all demons! You can say shes pretty much a queen." The orange girl shrugged. Naruto gapped at her.

"A queen? Than... Do you know who Kushina Uzumaki is?" Naruto asked, almost begged.

Kyuubi searched Naruto's face for a moment before she smiled. "This Kushina person means a lot to you, don't they?" Naruto nodded. "Well, Kushina was Mito's daughter. Sooo, that makes her a princess."

Naruto froze. "My mom was a... demon princess?" Suigetsu looked between Naruto and Kyuubi, feeling lost. "What the hell is this? I mean, aren't demons bad? Why couldn't we be on the good side?"

"Your Kushina's son?" Kyuubi gasped. "That makes us royalty!" She smiled.

"Us?"

"Yeah! You _did_ adopt me, after all." The ginger smiled slyly.

"Wha-!"

"Naruto, your related to the ruler of all demons?" Suigetsu asked, finally putting two and two together. "We have to tell Itachi! You need to meet her! I mean, this is huge!" The white-haired boy rambled on, bouncing to his feet.

"No!" Naruto yelled, jumping up as well. Suigetsu gave him a questioning look. "Well, I mean, not yet, at least. I'll tell him when I get the chance, kay?" Naruto pleaded. For some reason, he just didn't feel like addressing that big of a problem yet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Suigetsu dismissed the topic, stretching his arms. "Im gonna grab some breakfast before classes start."

"What? What time is it?" Naruto asked, glancing around.

"Its seven-thirty." Suigetsu replied, staring at their digital clock.

"Seven-thirty? We start classes in half an hour!" Naruto yelled. He turned around and stared at Kyuubi. She looked up at him innocently, and Naruto growled. He stomped over to his closet and dug out a spare pair of black jeans, tank-top, and those fish-net under-shirts they wore, and threw them at her.

"Look, I need my cloak, so change into those, okay?" Naruto said. He left the room for a few minutes, waiting for her to get changed. When she was done, Naruto grabbed his akatsuki robe back, and shoved his arms through the opening.

"So, what am I gonna do?" Kyuubi asked, bouncing on her feet.

"_You_ are gonna stay in this room." Naruto explained. "_I_ am going to go to class."

The younger girl pouted. "Aw, thats no fun."

"You think I care?"

There was a knock at the door, and Naruto shoved her behind the bean-bags as the door was nearly knocked down. The door opend to reaveal Omoi, Suigetsu, and an angry-looking Sora.

"Uhh, Hey guys!" Naruto laughed awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Classes are starting in ten minutes." Sora grumbled. "We have to go. Now." He said, walking down the hall. Omoi glanced towards Naruto, before runing after the other.

"Oh shit, we gotta go!" Naruto yelled. He ran out the door, locking it behind himself. Suigetsu stood there, waiting for Naruto to catch his breath. "Whats in the paper bag?" The blonde asked.

"Breakfast burritos. We gotta get going." Suigetsu said, turning down the hall.

"Oh my God, Suigetsu, you are an angel sent from Heaven!" Naruto grined, jogging up to his roomate.

Suigestu smirked. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Now lets hurry up!" He yelled, breaking into a sprint, the blonde boy following after.

* * *

Kakashi really was a cool teacher. He let Naruto eat his burrito as he taught class. Well, Kakashi never said he _could_, but then again, he never said he _couldn't_. Naruto just assumed that the teacher didn't care, as he wasn't saying anything.

Naruto was sitting in the back of the classroom in the seat he sat in yesturday._ 'It was only a day ago'_ He pondered._ 'Seems like so much longer...'_ His thoughts were interupted as the classroom door was opened. Now, Naruto did what everyone does when the door is opend during class. He stopped what he was doing, and looks up to see who entered.

Naruto was expecting to see one of the mentors, or some student who went to use the restroom. Who Naruto didn't expect to see was Sasuke.

"Excuse me Mr. Hatake, but I was sent to pick up Naruto? We are needed by his mentor." Sasuke explained, scaning the room. Of course, its not that hard to spot the blonde kid in the back of the room eating a burrito.

Kakashi nodded, dismissing Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto groaned, and walked out the door with Sasuke. He followed the raven down the sorta familiar halls, until he reached a room he did remember: the portal room.

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked, taking a large bite out of his burrito.

"The answer is simple" Itachi answered from over by the cork-board. The two boys walked over to the older Uchiha. "You two failed your last mission, and it was your first, may I add." Itachi said, pointedly staring at Naruto. "Anyways, you'll simply have to make it up right now."

"But, I nearly died yesterday! You can't seriously expect me to go on another mission today!" Naruto said, shocked.

"Your fine." Sasuke said rather disinterestedly. "We all heal faster than regular humans. We're pretty much recovered after a good sleep. Your fine right now, aren't you?"

Naruto was going to yell at Sasuke for being such a heartless bastard, but he suddenly realized he was right. He felt completely refreshed!

"Ahem. Now..." Itachi trailed off, scanning the board. "Ah! Perfect." He plucked one of the pale sheets of paper off the board. "Defeat a Gashadokuro who has been haunting the Rock Village. The people have reported multiple deaths, and this is a serious mission. Don't screw it up."

The two boys nodded, and Itachi, seemingly satisfied, left them to be. Sasuke led Naruto over to the large onyx door, and the they entered the portal room. Naruto still couldn't get over how beautiful the whole place really was. Naruto quickend his pace until we was walking next to Sasuke.

"Before we go, you should know what a Gashadokuro is." Sasuke said, glancing around for the Rock Village portal. _'Dont wanna make the same mistake I did last mission...'_

"Yeah." Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms. "That would be helpful. It especially would have been helpful _yesterday_, too."

Sasuke cast the blonde an anoyyed look, before turning to his right. "Listen idiot, a Gashadokuro is giant skeleton. Its basically the spirit of the unburied dead. All we have to do is kill it, and we're done. Okay?"

"Spirit of the dead?" Naruto said, slightly scared. They stopped in front of a pasty-brown portal that Naruto assumed was for the Rock Village. "Didn't the slip say that there had been multiple kills reported? What if we're killed?"

Sasuke turned towards the rambling blonde by his side. "Naruto." He said. The mentioned boy glanced at Sasuke, worry etched on his features. "Quit worrying idiot. Nothing is going to happen. I won't let anything happen to you. So don't worry, okay?"

Though Naruto could tell Sasuke was slightly pissed-off, he found comfort in Sasuke's words. Naruto cracked a smile, and shoved the rest of his burrito in his mouth. He wiped his hands off on his cloak, and, without a second though, jumped through the portal.

Besides, whats the worst that could be on the other-side?

* * *

**~sigh~ I just kept typing until I got bored. You ever feel like that? I just feel like all my creative juices are gone -_-  
Well, don't worry, they'll be back soon enough!  
They'll be back even faster if you review :D**

**Yeah, so, I know I said I'd try to put more SasuNaru-ness in this chapter, but I couldn't really work that in without it being to OOC. So, there will definatly be some hints of it next chapter, but Im planing to really start it the chapter after that. So just be patient, kay?**

**Well, I'll let ya know, I have a lot planed for this story, its just a matter of writing it all down. **

**So, I hope to hear your lovely thoughts/suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5: What exactly is going on?

**Hey guys! I would have uploaded this earlier, buuuutttt, my computer decided to be a bitch, and crash. Plus, this has been such a crazy month! With an Anime convention, Warped Tour, and Independence Day! Oh, and there is a Blink-182 Concert coming up ;D**

**So, i had to type this up on google docs. in one day. And boy, am I tired. But please, enjoy the story. I'll try to respond to some of the reviews once I get the chance, kay :)**

**ouawgjqewhuwpe OMG, the jinkuriki are coming in the manga! O_O  
You know whos super excited?  
This bitch right here.  
(Im happy to see how their personalities really are!)**

**To make-up for the lack of update, here is a LONG chapter :D  
**

**Oh, and this chapter contains some Filler Characters from the anime. They are NOT OCs.**

**Sorry for bad spelling! I kinda rushed on this chapter  
-_-"'**

* * *

The portal felt like a mere second. Naruto felt as if his whole entire being was being sucked to another dimension. Well, technically, he was. He blinked his long lashes, and it that half-second, the landscape changed. He wasn't in the creepy-yet-awe-inspiring portal room of the Akatsuki anymore. No, he was in a vast rocky terrain. It appeared to be a few hours before sunrise as the sky was a dark, ashy-purple colour. Even though it was night, Naruto felt like the sun was beating down heat-filled rays of sunshine on him as he stood in shock at the quick landscape change.

He came to his senses as he felt a small layer of perspiration form on his forehead, and whipped it away. _'Fuck, its hot'_ He thought as he un-zipped his Akatsuki robe. He shrugged it off, and dropped it on the floor. _'How the hell am I gonna carry this around?'_ His creative mind began to spin ideas through his head as how to sold his current problem, when he realized another problem.

_'Where the hell is Sasuke?'_ The blonde noted as he glanced around. True to his thoughts, the raven-haired man was no-where to be found. Naruto hovered over his robe before he hastily began folding his cloak in intricate ways. "A tuck there, a fold here, a crease over there and bam!" Naruto said proudly, eyeing his work. He wrapped his cloak around his waist. He managed to fold his large robe into what sorta resembled a regular jacked you tie around your waist. Sure, it was thicker, but hey, whatever works.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Only the soft echo of his voice replied. He began to pace around, slight panic setting in. If he couldn't find Sasuke, what would happen to him? Naruto wasn't completely helpless. After all, he new some karate. Naruto hated to admit it, but that still wasn't anything compared to what Sasuke could do. Plus, he wouldn't be able to go home without the Bastard.

Naruto set off on a misshapen path that he found along the side of a mountain. If there was a path here, then that means that someone was over here at one point. As he walked along the path, he noticed it began to become rockier, and slightly going up hill. Before he knew it, Naruto was climbing over boulders at the top of a huge mountain. As he stood on-top of the powdery-brown boulder, the sight nearly took his breath away.

It was a vast open space littered with spots of fresh, green shrubs, and a rocky plateau. Naruto had truly never seen such a beautiful sight before. There was a soft breeze that calmly cooled the tan-boy's skin as he took in the sight before him. He saw a lot of darkness, and a big light off in the distance. His heart skipped a beat as he realized what the big light actually was.

A town!

It was far away, yet Naruto was determined to make it there. After all, his mission was to defeat a Gashado-something or whatever that's killing people, right? And that's exactly what the Blonde boy decided as he set out for the town.

* * *

The village was truly a sight to see. All the buildings had a similar structure, which were painted tasteful earth-toned colors. As Naruto walked down the suprisingly crowded streets, he put his feet on auto-pilot as he was lost in absorbing the sights.

While walking, Naruto spotted the very familiar onyx haired boy sticking out like a soar thumb. He was apparently talking to a local girl working at one of the many shop stands set up. She appeared to be blushing deeply as Sasuke looked rather impassive.

"There you are, you jerk!" Naruto yelled, charging at the raven. Sasuke quickly side-stepped out of Naruto's way, and the blonde tripped past him.

"There _you_ are. I've been looking for you, idiot." Sasuke sighed.

"You've been looking for_ me_? I was in the fucking mountains! If anything, Ive been looking everywhere for you!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's out-burst and turned back to the orange-haired lady in front of him. "Naruto, this is Sasame Fuma. She informed me that her family is knowledgeable about the Gashadokuro."

Sasame nodded like a child, turning her gaze towards Naruto. "It is true. My parents... They were killed by one when they were out on a date walking around one night." She admitted solemnly. "T-They were such good people, too!"

"She offered to take us to her house and talk to her other family members. We should be able to gather some information about this Gashadokuro. Is it alright if Naruto comes too?"

"Of course"

* * *

Sasame had takin them to her house. It was the same light colours as the outside. The two vampires were currently sitting at a table drinking tea with some of Sasame's other family members.

"Sooo..." Naruto tried to make conversation, "Why are there so many people outside this late? You'd think that with this Gashadokuro thing running around, people would want to stay indoors." Sasuke silently agreed.

"We can't." A deep voice from across the table explained. He appeared to be a bit older than Naruto and Sasuke, and he had sandy brown hair. "As you already know, its extremely hot outside, even this late at night. You can only imagine how hot it is during the day-time. A handful of people had collapsed from fatigue and fainted of dehydration. It's a dangerous work environment."

Sasuke nodded. "So, where can we find this Gashadokuro at?" The raven asked, taking a long sip of his tea.

"Just North of here." A teen girl walked in. She had dark, precise cut hair, and striking eyes. "Only at night, though. Your out of your minds if you think its out right now."

"Sorry." Sasame cut in, glancing at the two vampires. "This man here is Arashi, and this is Kotohime." The ginger-haired girl gestured to her relatives.

"Can we crash here than?" Naruto piped in.

"Sure." Arashi nodded, scooting out of his seat. "Kagero, prepare our guests a bed." He ordered, walking out of the room. A young girl with pale green hair nodded, before leaving the room as well.

After discussing a few more minor things, Kagero came back into the room, and gestured for Naruto and Sasuke to follow her. Sasame took their tea cups as the two vampires followed the mint-haired girl to the other room down the hall.

Naruto froze his walk as he caught sight of their beds. Well, more like bed.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked, looking at the bed. Yes, there was only one bed set up.

"We have two pillowes, we are out of spare blankets. We only have one. Im truely sorry" Kagero appologized, bowing her head.

"Its fine." Sasuke replied, casting Naruto an annoyed look. Kagero nodded again before leaving the room. As Naruto began circiling the bed, Sasuke walked over to the window.

"We should get some sleep. The sun is going to rise soon." The raven noticed. He grabbed a hand-full of the drapes and yanked them closed. Naruto growled and picked up one of the pillows and walked to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto plopped down on the floor.

"Im making my own bed." Naruto huffed. True to his words, the blonde layed down on his pillow and used his Akatsuki robe as a blanket.

Sasuke scowled at the sight, but he didn't disagree with the idea.

* * *

Daytime went by fast, and once the sun went down, the vampire pair set out for North of the rock village. It was another humid night, and Naruto had his robe tied around his waist again. He glanced at his partner as they steadily walked down the rocky path.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. He rubbed his ears out of irritation. He could hear a slight ringing noise from somewhere...

"How can you stand wearing that robe? I mean, its freaking hot out here!" Naruto flailed his arms in exasperation.

"Hn."

"..." There was a pause. "What the hell does that mean?" Naruto questioned. But just as the words came out of his mouth, Sasuke shoved him to the side. Naruto hit the rocks with a grunt.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled, but as he looked back at Sasuke, he was panting, blood dripping down the side of his face. "Wha? Sasu-"

"Stay there where its safe." Sasuke ordered calmly. Naruto was about to ask what was going on when it appeared. It was a giant skeleton, about fifteen times taller than Sasuke. It was HUGE. It's bones were cracked and looked frail. The skeleton had taunting red eyes, and Naruto found himself entranced.

This was the Gashadokuro.

Naruto was frozen in fear. He had never seen something so scary in his life. Sasuke felt his body itch in anticipation.

The Gashadokuro took a few steps forward, and Sasuke sprang into action. Naruto watched in awe as his partner ran straight for his foot. The Gashadokuro tried to stomp on Sasuke, but he effectivly attached himself to the boney foot, and ran straight up his leg.

Naruto didn't know how Sasuke could walk straight up like that, but it sure was a sight to see. The Gashadokuro let out a cry of rage as it began to stomp around, trying to shake off the pest. Sasuke grabbed onto one of the many exposed rib-cage bones, and began forming a few hand signs.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke blew air towards his fingers. His breath was glowing organge. Once it hit his fingers, it sparked and cracked to life, expanding into a huge flame. Sasuke let go of the bone, falling in mid-air. He moved his hand and brushed a thin, clear string Naruto hadn't noticed Sasuke had wrapped around the Gashadokuro as he ran up the monster.

The string caught fire, and an intricate pattern of fire appeared all-over the Gashadokuro. Sasuke wrapped part of the string around his wrist and swung beneath the monster just before he hit the ground. Sasuke somersaulted saftly onto the ground, the opposite side of the Gashadokuro from Naruto.

Sasuke smirked in a cocky manor as he saw the Gashadokuro struggle in rage as it was being burned. "Tch. Easier than I thought."

A wide grin spread over Naruto's face and his eyes glew with amusment. He had never seen anything like that, and it was giving him quiet the adrenaline rush.

"You did it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled happily. He then faultered when he realised something. Sasuke had such brute strength. Such a strength could kill people. Much like how he killed Sakura.

_'Sakura...'_

Naruto growled. This thought considerably dampened his mood.

Sasuke glanced over at him and sighed. Good, Naruto wasn't hurt. But suddenly, in the fit of the Gashadokuro's rage, he kicked over in Naruto's direction.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he saw his blonde companion knocked over, and his body smashed into a large tree to his left. Naruto slid down the tree, his body upside-down. The bark was cracked from the impact, and a small moan of pain escaped his lips.

Sasuke growled. The Gashadokuro began walking over in Naruto's direction, and picked him up. Sasuke's eyes widened and he sprinted towards the monster, big, molting flames bursted from his palms. He thrusted his hand forward, flames spitting out in all directions, scorching whatever it came in contact with.

Sasuke became panicked as he realized the fire on the string was dying down, and the Gashadokuro was struggling less. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and his body wracked with pain. The Gashadokuro's cold, boney hands clenched around him, and he felt like his lungs were going to pop.

Naruto sqeezed his eyes shut. He felt a major head-ache coming on.

"Naruto!"

The blonde boy opened his eyes and he was met with Sasuke's cold ones. "S-Sasuke?" His brain barely procesed what he was seeing.

"Hold on." Sasuke mumbled. He rammed his fist into the Gashadokuro, the flames crushing the bones with a sickening snap. He caught Naruto's wrists as he was released from the monster's grasp. He misjudged Naruto's weight, though, and he toppled over. They both fell off the Gashadokuro.

Sasuke grunted, and flipped Naruto on top of him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's mid-section, just before they hit the hard ground. A small crater was formed where they landed.

"Mmmm..." Naruto grunted. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He flinched as he felt a searing pain in his arm. "Gah- ah!" Naruto yelled as he scrambled up. Sasuke layed there, his face twisted in agony.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke, holding his arm, much like his old friend Hinata did. The raven coughed and his eyes widened.

"Naruto, you have wind magic, correct?" Naruto numbly nodded his head. "Summon up as much as you can and use it on the Gashadokuro. The wind should help fan the flames, and make it expand around its whole body."

"How?" Naruto asked, eyeing Sasuke wryly.

"How what?"

"How do i use magic?"

"You mean you don't know?" Sasuke sputtered in disbelief. Naruto shook his head again. Sasuke glanced over at the Gashadokuro. It was standing about twenty feet away, and seemed to be distracted with the flames.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on the air." Sasuke said. Naruto did as he was told. After a minute of silence, Naruto sighed in defeat.

"I can't! Sasuke, what do we do?" Naruto nearly yelled, eyes wide.

Sasuke moved his shoulder and began sitting up. He grunted and flailed around awkwardly for a moment, but he managed to get back onto his feet. He took a few steps toward Naruto.

_/"Your natural element is fire, and Naruto's is air. When you kissed, something seemed to spark in your circuit, so to speak, and it pretty much overloaded."/_

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Just be quiet for a moment." Sasuke ordered, taking another step towards the blonde. He extended his arms and placed them on the blue-eyed boy's weak shoulders. Sasuke stared intently at into Naruto's eyes. They were almost the same height, Naruto was only about an inch or two shorter than him.

"Sas-"

"Be quiet." He snapped. "Close your eyes and concentrate on the air. Picture it tangible, like you could reach out and grab it." Sasuke wispered softly. Naruto gasped as a sudden rush of hair filled his lungs and heightened his sense. He could feel the rough fabric of his shirt tugging on his warm skin, and Sasuke's hands grazing his shaking shoulders.

Sasuke glanced back over at the Gashadokuro. The flames were almost gone.

"Calm down. Stop shaking and concentrate. Magic is hard to summon for your first time." Sasuke said. _'Though its not exactly his first time... But he doesn't know that'_ He noted.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Sasuke, I-"

"Dont talk" Sasuke ordered, tightening his grip on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sasuke, seriously, I-"

"Stop" He ordered, hands clenching more.

Naruto flinched. "Sasuke, your hurti-"

"Shut up for once!" Sasuke yelled before he hurriedly closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, revealing dark, dark blue eyes, glaced over a slight silver color. He began to struggle. Sasuke had a good grip on him though, and wasn't letting up. But what Sasuke didn't know was that inside Naruto's head, was going insane. With his hightened senses, Naruto could feel everything. The pressure of Sasuke's body pressed up against himself, Sasukes soft yet forceful lips massaging his.

_/"You may not like Naruto. But, because you are imprinted with him, you will be attracted to him nontheless. Not necessarily mentally, but strictly emotionally and physically"/_

Sasuke realised there was no denying that.

Naruto relaxed a little as Sasuke removed his right hand and reached out to lock his fingers with his own. Naruto numbly agreed, feeling in a trance. But as he realised that Sasuke wasn't holding his shoulders anymore, he pushed the Raven back.

"THE HELL!" Naruto screamed. His face was flushed and he was gasping for air. Sasuke payed no attention and he lifted their intertwined hand. It was softly glowing, Naruto noted with suprise.

Sasuke swiftly jerked his hand in the Gashadokuro'a direction and Naruto's eyes widened as flames shot out of their hands. It was not even an inch away from his hand, but he wasn't being burned. It was almost as if there was some invisible force field surrounding his body that kept the flames from burning him to a crisp.

The Gashadokuro screeched in pain as his whole body was caught in the powerful flames. The flames were so bright and powerful, all you could see was the dark shadows of his bones.

Sasuke slowly retreated his hand, and he and Naruto watched the monster burn to his death. Within three minutes, all that was left of the Gashadokuro was his shattered bones and burned debris.

The two boys were lapsed into an awkward silence. Naruto slowly brought his hands up to his face and gently brushed his lips. He felt as if they were tingling. "We don't... I mean I... we... This... _what_ was that?" Naruto stuttered.

"A kiss." Sasuke said, glaring Naruto straight in the eye.

"I know that, Bastard! Im just asking... Why?" Naruto fumbled with his words.

"When we were in the infirmary from our last mission, Konan had explained to me that my natural element is fire, and your's is air. So, naturaly, our elements reinforce each-other." Sasuke explained, slightly twisting the blue-haired girl's words. Technically, we wasn't_ really lying._

"Oh." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke glanced over at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Okay? _Okay?_ Do i look okay?" Naruto growled. Sasuke took this moment to examine his other. Naruto had large bruises on his arms and shoulders, he had a cut above his eyebrow, his skin was covered in dirt, and his black shirt was ripped in a few places. Sasuke also noticed that his hair was tousled, his eyes were misty, and is lips her dark and abused.

Sasuke looked no better. The only difference is he had more blood on his face and his robe was singed from the flames.

"We need blood." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto scrunched his face in disgust. "Blood?"

"Yeah. Theres a blood bank back in Konoha that supplies us vampires with pouches if there is an emergency." Sasuke explained.

"Really? So, other people know about vampires as well?"

Sasuke grunted before making a few hand signs and opening another portal. This time there was no hesitation as the two passed through.

* * *

The boys stepped out into the familiar Konoha Park. There was the same fountain, and the same park. The same bench too.

_'This is where it all began...'_ Naruto thought, remembering when he first met Deidara and Sasori.

"This way" Sasuke tugged on Naruto's cloak, which was _still_ wrapped securely around his waist. Naruto nodded and the two boys limped off into the dark in silence. The sun would be up soon, and Sasuke began to quicken their pace.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke spotted the glass building. "There," He pointed. Sasuke led Naruto to the back of the Blood Bank, to a secret entrance. Sasuke opened the plain wooden door and Naruto followed him into the building.

Inside, it was cool, and there was dim lighting. There was clean white tiles on the ground, and comfy, teal-colored couches with magazines on coffee tables places around the room. There was a younger girl behind the counter who was typing away on her computer. She had dark purple hair, long on her left and short on the right. Her name-tag read 'Ami'. She took notice to their robe design.

"Akatsuki?" Ami asked, popping her gum. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay. Follow me."

She grabbed her clip-board and the two boys did as they were told. The purple-haired girl led them down a short hall. She escorted them into a relatively small room with a few chairs, an examination table, and all the tools, gloves, sink, cotton swabs and what-not aligned on the opposite wall. Sasuke and Naruto gingery sat down in the comfy seats.

"You guys look bad." Ami said, scribbling something on her clip-board. "How many packs you think you'll need?"

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who was silent for a moment, thinking. "Six to start of. Three each." Ami nodded and closed the door behind her.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the dark-haired teen. "Three? I have to drink three bags of blood?" But, Sasuke was in no mood to argue with his blonde companion. Naruto let out a heavy sigh, and slumped even farther down into the chair. He felt like he'd been hit by a train. His body had never ached so much in his life. There was _so much_ going on in his life in the past few days, he just wanted to shut it all out.

He was snapped out of his daze when he heard feet shuffling down the hall. A muffled voice asked, "In here?" There was no response, and their door was open. The nurse was a teen, with long, blue-black hair. She had ghostly colored eyes and porcelain skin.

"... Hinata?" Naruto said, stunned. His mind began to freak-out. He hadn't seen her since the night Sakura died. Naruto cast an angry glance in Sasuke's direction, but he just ignored it.

"Naruto!" She nearly yelled. She set the tray full of blood-bagies on the examination table, and enveloped him in a bear-hug. After their middle-school years, Hinata had confessed how much she had always admired him. Naruto helped her gain confidence in herself, and she was always grateful of that.

Hinata composed herself and handed each of them a bag. She sat down on one of the rolling doctor chairs and examined the two vampires in silence. Sasuke slit the top of the plastic bag with his nail, and slowly began drinking it. He made a sour face. Blood was good, but not great. More of a nuisance, really. Naruto eyed his bag suspiciously, and glanced back to Sasuke. The raven boy just nodded and Naruto, with some effort, ripped open the top of the bag. He took a small sip, and quickly spat it back.

"This is disgusting!" He cried.

"You get used to it. Now shut up and drink it." Sasuke growled. He wasn't in the mood, and he had a short temper.

"So, Naruto," Hinata began, as Naruto attempted to take another sip. "I had no idea you we're a vampire! Your father had just told us that you transfered to a new school. Whats it like?"

Naruto choked on his blood. Sasuke slapped his back and Naruto fell into a fit of coughs. "H-He what?" He gasped out.

Hinata got up and walked over to the nursing tools. "Well, after the night of Shikamaru and Ino's birthday party, you didn't come back to school. Your father said that you had transfered schools. A lot of us were hurt because you... you never told us." She explained, grabbing a sanitized napkin. She walked back over to Naruto and handed it to him. The blonde boy took it gratefully and whipped the blood off his face.

"B-But why would my Dad lie about that?" Naruto asked, as if they knew the answer. Sasuke just shook his head and resumed drinking. "I mean- And Sakura! She was killed! And I was in the hospital and-"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Naruto froze. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Sakura isn't dead Naruto." Hinata giggled. "In fact, she came in yesterday to donate some blood." Naruto's mouth almost fell to the floor. "Oh, and you should come to Kiba's Halloween party! Its been a long time since we've all seen you." Hinata stood up. "I'll leave and let you finish your... er, beverages." She said awkwardly before exiting the room.

Naruto was going to explode with questions.

He sprang up from his seat and began pacing around. "None of this makes any sense! How the hell is Sakura alive? And my Dad! He knows im gone. But why did he lie and say I transfered? Did he even call the police? I mean, i just disappeared! And what abou-"

"Naruto, calm the fuck down." Sasuke ordered, tossing his now-empty blood bag. Time to drop the bomb. "Sakura is alive because I brought her back."

"W-What? _You_? You _can do that_!"

"Hn. And I did. I erased part of your friends memories. They think shes still alive." Naruto nearly jumped on Sasuke. He wrapped him in a tight hug, and broke out into a small laughter.

"I cant believe you'd do that. I think I misjudged you." The blonde admitted. Just the though; Sakura is still alive out there. Somewhere, shes walking around, and shes breathing, and living. "I-I can't believe it..." He let go of Sasuke and slumped back in his chair. "But... But that doesn't explain my Dad."

"I can't help you there. I dont know anything about your father." Sasuke ripped open another bag and gritted his teeth. He really hated this, but he could tell the blood was working considering his tolerance level with Naruto. "You might want to finish drinking, Idiot. The sun is going to rise_ very_ soon, and I dont feel like dying tonight."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to Itachi about it." He said, ripping open a new pack. He didn't notice the way Sasuke stiffened when he said that.

Naruto took a bigger sip of the blood, since he knew what taste to expect this time. Or he _thought_ he did. That is, until he tasted this blood. The usual metallic taste it held wasn't there. It was sweeter, and better, and... Delicious. "This is amazing!" Naruto shouted, taking bigger gulps of the package. Sasuke eyed the boy as he greedily drank the blood. Sasuke suddenly snapped his arm out and grabbed the pouch. "Hey!"

Sasuke ignored the blonde and took a small sip of the blood. Nothing. It tasted the same.

He stood up and walked towards the door. "Stay here, i'll be right back. And finish your blood already, Moron." Naruto was ready to pounce on the other teen, but he lost his chance as Sasuke closed the door.

* * *

At the counter, Sasuke saw Ami. He walked over to the purple-haired girl. She nearly swooned as she saw him. "Can I help you?" She drawled, batting her eye-lashes. Sasuke set the blood pouch on the counter.

"Who's blood is this?"

"_Thats_ what you want to know?" Ami sighed. Sasuke nodded.

Ami gripped the bag carefully and jotted down the code printed on the side of the plastic bag. She handed it back to Sasuke who carefully took it in his own hands. Ami then punched in the code on her computer and waited for it to identify the donator.

The computer finally loaded and Ami read the name. "Sakura Haruno. There, is that all you need?"

Sasuke stiffened. Sakura? Naruto's friend Hinata did say that she came to donate blood yesterday. But, Sakura's blood isn't, well, _hers_ anymore. Its Sasuke's.

'_If my blood tastes that good to Naruto...'_ Sasuke thought. _'I wonder what his blood would taste like to me...'_

* * *

**OMIGOD! Im tired...  
I'll update my other story as soon as i can.  
Im pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet :D  
Sorry for spelling mistakes and everything.  
Please review, ne? **


	6. Im not dead! :D

HI GUISE! IM NOT DEAD!

Oh my glob, I am SO SO SO SO SOSOSOSO sorry for not updating. UGH.

I got lost on the road to life~ (ah hah, pulling a Kakashi, what have i become -_-)

I've been super busy lately, with my dentist appointments, my friend who passed aways birthday, and Warped Tour, etc, and Im sorry, it just sounds like I'm making excuses... .

ANYWAYS,  
Im just updating to let you all know that I WILL update my stories soon, I promise! I know what it feels like to love a story, and its never updated again ;_;

(I had the next chapters for all 3 of my stories typed and ready to go, but FanFic deleted them ALL. So I have to write them again -_-  
But, i WILL get it done! That is, if you all still want me to...)

To be honest, I didn't think anyone really cared about my stories anymore, cause no one was reviewing or favoriting or anything, so I was kinda like "Whelp, no one cares anymore, why should I"

But I hope you all haven't given up on me! Thanks for sticking with me this long!  
I appreciate it SO much!

So, I'll get crackilackin on those chapters right away ^-^  
-Soruka-chan


End file.
